The Little Terror
by immortal starscream
Summary: At the climax of Weirdmageddon something more horrible than anyone could have ever imagine happened to one of the younger Pines Twins... Rated M for gore and occasional swearing
1. Chapter 1

**Authers note** : this is my first Gravity Falls fic so please no flames, sparks are okay but no flames. i'm also a tiny bit rusty in the fanfic department having not written a fanfic in a _really_ long time, any ways i hope you enjoy

* * *

Mabel Pov

My name is Mabel, the cute pudgy dumpling resting its head on my lap is my pet and best friend Waddles, we are currently on a bus headed towards the place that I love the most but have the worst memory imaginable there. What is this horrible memory you may ask? well almost 5 years ago, I had the most important person in my life taken away from me right before my eyes by the worst being to ever come into existence in this world, that person was my twin brother and essentially my other half, Mason, but everyone called him Dipper due to a birthmark on his forehead that was in the shape of the Big Dipper. Looking at all of the passing Pine Trees I gave a sad sigh "I can't believe you've been gone for almost 5 years now, god I'd give anything to have you back even if it was just for 5 minutes" I said under my breath as I went over the horrible memory for the hundredth time during the trip.

Flashback

Bill now had both Dipper and Mable held tightly in his fist "alright Ford times up, I've got the kids" he said before he grabbed Dipper out of his right hand and held him tightly "let me into your mind or I'll kill them both…you know I think I'll prove that I'm not bluffing on the killing part, so long Pine Tree" and he tightened his fist, Dipper screamed in agony as his entire lower half was legs crushed

"no stop!" Ford shouted, but it was too late, blood burst out of Dipper's mouth, nose and eye sockets. The two Pines brother's gasped in horror while Mable went into shock while also turning ghostly white, Bill then dropped Dipper's corpse where it landed with a dull thud, Bill then raised his foot and stomped on Dipper's corpse making it as flat as a piece of paper he then looked at Mable

"you look pale, let me put some colour into you" and he wiped his blood covered hand all over Mable's face "okay now if you don't want Shooting Star to end up like Pine Tree let me into your mind now"

"no stop! I surrender!"

"smart choice" and he dropped the shocked Mable who landed in a limp heap

"I'll let you into my mind, as long as you let her and my brother go!" Ford shouted struggling to maintain his emotions, Bill laughed and he dropped the cage holding the two Pines twins

"it's a deal!" Bill said as he stuck out his flaming hand which Ford grabbed, Bill's physical form then turned to stone and his mental form went into Fords mind.

Flashback End

I don't remember much after that, the rest of the events that passed were a complete blur to me, the only thing I had remembered was finding myself in Grunkle Fords arms before I started crying my eyes out as I fully realised what had happened. The events over the next few days were not happy to say the least, my parents had come to Gravity Fall's after hearing that Dipper had died at first they didn't believe the story that a giant demon triangle had crushed their son to death, mainly because they hadn't been able to locate Dipper's body after the Weirdmageddon situation but they eventually accepted the truth due to the townsfolk all backing it up as well as some of the weird creatures that lived in Gravity Falls appearing after celebrating my birthday at the Mystery Shack, my first birthday without Dipper by my side, we headed back home later that night where for possibly the 20th time I cried myself to sleep.

End Pov

Mable had fallen into a great depression at the loss of her twin and since that day everything that had made Mable well Mable was gone she was no longer free spirited and full of energy, now she just seemed to bring gloom and sadness where ever she went. Even now she hardly cracked a smile, the only thing that did bring a smile to her face was her yearly visit to Gravity Falls where she'd spend her whole summer vacation with her friends as well as filling in Journal 4 which her Grunkle Ford had given to her when he found out that she had started searching the woods for some of the mysteries of Gravity Falls, to her it was a way to keep her brother's spirit alive.

The bus she was riding soon came to a stop "last stop, Gravity Falls" the driver called out

"come on Waddles lets go meet everyone" she said as she got up with now a small smile on her face, which almost instantly disappeared as she realised no one was there to greet her. She waited for an hour but still no one came "maybe they forgot I was coming today" she checked her phone and saw that it was dead "*sigh* I guess I'm walking there" pulling out a leash from one of her bags she attached it to Waddles collar and began heading towards the Mystery Shack after half an hour of walking she was really starting to regret bringing such a large suitcase which was packed to bursting point with clothes, mainly sweaters. It had taken her almost two hours but she finally arrived in the Mystery Shack parking lot having taken off the black sweater with a skull design on it, which had become her main theme now, and had tied it around her waist revealing her black tank top underneath.

"Finally, I thought I was gonna die of heatstroke before I got here" she said when they reached the shack she finally realised that the shack now had quite a large extension to it "wow" she said in surprise. Waddles made a bee line straight for a bowl of water that was next to the door "keep hydrated, don't want you turning into bacon" she said before entering the Shack through the gift shop "thanks for picking me up guys really appreciate it" she called out to no one in particular in the most sarcastic way possible.

The staff only door swung open to reveal Grunkle Stan with half a sandwich in his mouth before he spat it out "Mabel! I thought that you weren't coming until tomorrow!"

"no I was coming today *sigh* but its fine I'm here now, so I take it I'm sleeping in Pacifica's room again?"

"yeah, but if you don't want to share a room this time you can sleep on the new fold out couch we got"

"I'll ask her and see what she thinks, do you know where she is?"

"I think she and Wendy are still installing things in the extension to the shack"

"yeah I saw that, what made you decide to add such a large extension"

"well Ford and I thought that seeing as how we have so many people living here now as well as having guests, we both decided to have some more bedrooms and two more bathrooms installed while at the same time expanding increasing the mysterious creatures of the Mystery Shack"

"so you basically just made more chimeras?"

"well Soos and Ford actually added some authentic ones into the mix"

"so not everything in here is fake anymore"

"hey I made thousands a week with all of this fake stuff"

"yeah, yeah" she replied in a half caring tone

"I honestly don't know whether to like or hate this attitude of yours"

"eh I'll leave that for you to decide" she said and she walked past him while dragging her luggage behind her. Leaving her luggage in the lounge room she headed towards the new extension, when she entered she was instantly greeted by the smell of fresh pine she could also hear two familiar voices chattering. Peering into a room which turned out to be a bathroom she saw Wendy and who she guessed was Pacifica, Wendy was standing next to the sink with her hand on one of the faucets and Pacifica was under the sink messing with the pipes

"okay try it now" Wendy turned the faucet and water shot out "awesome, no leaks"

"hey girls"

*BANG* "gah! Hot Belgian waffles!" Pacifica exclaimed as she squirmed in pain

"Mabel!? I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow?" Wendy said, she hadn't changed that much in appearance over the years, her hair was a bit shorter, she was slightly muscular, she had grown about another 4-5 inches, and she wore clothes almost identical to what she wore 5 years ago

"yeah, apparently good communication doesn't happen around here" she replied in an annoyed tone

"I have got the biggest headache right now" Pacifica said as she stood up with her hand on her forehead, Pacifica had changed quite a lot over the years she was now as tall as Mabel, her hair was now brown, having chosen to stop bleaching it, and was tied in a ponytail at the back, but the main change appearance wise was that instead of wearing clothes that would cost a normal person an arm and a leg, she wore a green shirt with a question mark in it like Soos used to wear along with a pair of denim overalls and steel capped boots

"sorry about that" Mabel replied

"it's fine, just don't say I look like a Neanderthal when this swells up" she said the girls shared a laugh at this.

"So, are you two putting the finishing touches on this place?"

"nah we've still got a lot to do here" Wendy replied

"but we should be done within the next two weeks roughly"

"cool, so this is where everyone is going to be sleeping?"

"most of us, the rest are going to stay in their current rooms"

"you adding a fire place in here?"

"the two girls looked at each other and smiled

"that's a great idea Mabel" Wendy said

"that'll really keep this place warm in the winter" Pacifica added

"so where am I going to sleep until this place is ready?"

Pacifica then hugged her "with me of course!"

Mabel smiled "cool" she replied. The three girls chatted for a bit before Wendy and Pacifica went back to work while Mabel went to take her stuff to Pacifica's room which was the attic were she and Dipper had stayed.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone was sitting down to dinner, as they ate Mabel noticed that two people were missing "where are Grunkle Ford and Abuelita?" she asked, the room went silent

"Ford should be back soon he went to check a rare anomaly somewhere in the forest that he had detected" Stan replied

"*sigh* and my Grandma is now up with angels" Soos added

Mabel instantly felt her heart drop into her stomach "oh Soos, I'm so sorry" she said now feeling horrible, knowing what it's like to lose someone so dear to you

"it's okay hambone, at least she passed away in her sleep and not in some hospital bed"

"yeah, that is a good way to pass on" Mabel said as she rubbed Soos's back

"so Mabel how are your parents going?" Stan said trying to change the subject

"I'm pretty sure they were happy that I left" she replied in a glum tone

"…what makes you say that?"

"I saw them high-five as the bus left" she replied bitterly

Pacifica couldn't help but snicker at that getting a glare from Mabel "well just be happy that they didn't break out a bottle of champagne instead" this made everyone laugh and Mabel let out a slight giggle as well "you laughed I'm off the hook!" this made everyone laugh harder while Mabel shook her head

"and what's so funny?" everyone turned and saw a now completely singed Ford standing in the door way

"whoa what happened to you poindexter?" Stan asked

"turns out that that anomaly I was searching for was a rare type of elemental fairy, a Spark Fairy to be more precise" he then held up a jar showing a 3 inch tall fairy that wore a yellow dress and had a sparking yellow aura around her, she was banging on the side of the jar angrily "she really got me good quite a few times" he said before twitching a bit

"when I get out of here I will make you pay!" the Fairy shouted out

"ugh I hate fairies they bite worse than starving mosquitos" Stan said

"I'll take this little critter back to my lab, try and save some food for me" he said and he left the room.

"five bucks says that that little lightning bolt escapes" Stan said

"I'll take that bet" Melody said with a grin

"betcha Melody wins" Pacifica whispered to Mabel

"oh she will" Mabel whispered back and they continued eating.

Later

Mable and Pacifica were sitting on their beds chatting amongst themselves "do you ever miss your rich life Pacifica?" Mable asked

"honestly no, I prefer my new life much better" Pacifica replied

"even after all these years I still can't believe what your horrible parents did"

"yeah…"

Flashback

Due to having to sell their mansion the Northwest's had been forced to stay in a motel for the past 2 weeks. Pacifica woke up in the new single bed she had been forced to sleep in, for some reason she felt really groggy which was highly unusual for her, when she looked at her alarm she was almost instantly snapped out of her grogginess as she saw that it was now 4:30 pm "what the heck! Why have I been asleep so long!" she exclaimed looking around she was even more shocked to see that all of her as well as her parent's belongings were now gone. Getting out of her bed she looked around and saw a change of clothes with a small note on it on the table, she picked it up and read it:

Pacifica

Your mother and I have decided to cut our losses here and leave this town with what we have left, we have also decided to disown you to make our lives easier, try and make it on your own

Dad

p.s. we drugged your food last night to make sure you'd sleep deeply so that you wouldn't hear us leave.

Pacifica was left devastated by this, she knew that her parents could be quite heartless as well as abusive at times but never in her wildest dreams would she have thought they'd do this to their own flesh and blood. Soon the owner of the motel arrived, he gave her a questioning look "why are you still here? your parents checked out ages ago"

"they abandoned me" Pacifica replied sadly

having not liked the Northwest's at all especially their little brat the owner smirked "well I'm sorry but I can't let orphans stay here for free. so, ether give me $50 or get out" Pacifica dropped her head and grabbed her nightwear before leaving silently

Flashback end

"…but in retrospect, if those scumbags hadn't have done what they did I wouldn't have the great life I do now"

"true, and you also wouldn't have real friends who like you for you"

Pacifica's smile got even bigger "yeah defiantly and Soos is without a doubt the nicest man in all of Gravity Falls…"

Flashback

Pacifica had now been on the streets of Gravity Fall's for a week now, she had tried going to her so call friends but when they found out that she wasn't rich anymore they didn't want anything to do with her, the only thing she literally had now were just the clothes on her back, her night clothes had unfortunately been stolen by a pair of large rats. After the third day of having absolutely nothing to eat, Pacifica had gotten so hungry that she was forced to swallow her pride and she ate out of the garbage from Lazy Susan's diner. She was now in the back of an ally wearing nothing but her bra and panties while she washed herself in the pouring rain, while the rest of her clothes were now being washed by the water pouring out of a nearby drainpipe. Once she thought she was clean enough she put her clothes back on and shivered at the additional coldness before she began drinking the water out of the drainpipe.

She did this for a minute before she just collapsed on the hard concrete ground "I honestly didn't think this was how I was going to die, homeless, pennyless, stuck eating garbage out of dumpsters *sigh* I guess this is what I get for being mean all the time *giggle* karma really is a bitch" rolling over she looked up at the dark grey sky as the rain continued pouring down. With another sigh she got to her feet and exited the ally, when she reached the street she saw that the rain was now so heavy that she couldn't see anything across it, a very dark thought came to her as a car whizzed by 'all I need to do is take just two steps forward and then it'll all be over, no one will be able to see me in time' she then gave a sigh and took the two necessary steps in order for her to put an end to her misery turning her head she saw a pair of lights headed straight towards her "goodbye life, hello death" she said and just as the car was about to hit her she was yanked straight off her feet and pulled into an embrace

"whoa dude you've got to be more careful, you could have been like hit by that car" looking up, her eyes widened slightly as she saw that it was Soos that had grabbed her

"that's what I wanted"

"you wanted to be hit by a car?"

"yes I just wanted to end it all, I have nothing worth living for anymore so why bother living"

"awe dude you've got lots to live for"

"my parents abandoned me, I've been living on the street with only the clothes on my back, I eat out of dumpsters, I have no friends, no family, and I use the rain to wash both myself and my clothes"

"wow that's pretty bad, tell you what you can stay with me at my place"

Pacifica was a bit stunned at this offer "really? even when I've been so mean to you and the Pines family"

"ah water under the bridge, now come on my car's just over there" he said as he grabbed her hand and picked up his umbrella before leading her to his car.

Flashback end

"…and I don't think I will ever be able to repay him for what he's done"

"hehe that's Soos for yah, he's never one to hold a grudge or be angry at anyone for longer than 10 minutes… you know Pacifica I honestly would have never thought that you'd be the handywoman here at the Mystery Shack"

"me nether, but I had to find a way to repay him for letting me live here, though I had no idea how much of a knack I'd have for fixing things as well as how much I love doing it and Soos is a great teacher…oh man I can't believe I forgot"

"forgot what?"

"to show you what I've been working on in my spare time"

"knowing you it's as over the top as you're gonna get"

"maaaaybe"

"you can show me tomorrow"

"sounds good, night Mabel"

"night Pacifica" Mable then turned off the light and the two girls got in their beds. As the two girls were about to fall asleep they were woken up by crashes down stairs and what sounded like lasers being fired getting out of bed the two girls looked out the window and saw the Spark Fairy fly up in front of it only now she was as big as they were avoiding several more lasers she flew off and disappeared into the forest opening the window the two girls leaned out and saw a now smoking Ford standing out the front "let me guess she broke free and got in front of a height-altering crystal?" Mabel called out

"yes" he replied with a sigh before heading back inside.

Closing the window the two girls went back to bed "well looks like Stan won that bet" Pacifica said

"yeah unless he cheats Grunkle Stan never wins any bets…I wonder if a fairy being that size is a bad thing?" Mabel questioned

"well if it is we'll find out soon" Pacifica replied as they settled back into their beds and soon fell asleep.

The next day

After having breakfast and getting ready for the day, Pacifica guided Mabel to the garage where her 'project' was, crouching down she grabbed the bottom of the roller door "feast your eyes, on this!" and she thrust open the door. Mabel was now in complete awe at what was inside, in the centre of the garage was the Mystery Cart only now it was heavily modified

"whoa" Mable said in awe the cart had now been extended at the back using half of one of the old cars it used to tow around for tours, it was jet black with red flames on the sides along with jets along the sides, a skull and cross bones with a red question mark on the forehead was painted on the front, lights ranging from normal sized to very small ones ran along every edge the steering wheel was now made of chain, a radio and CD player had been installed in the front with two speakers on the front poles and two on the back poles which could be swung to face ether inside the cart or outside, the gold flags had been replaced with black ones which had red question marks painted on them and the red flags now had black question marks painted on them, the head lights had been modified to look like glaring eyes and the front bumper had been painted to look like red teeth.

"this is fucking badass!" Mable exclaimed

"thanks, I've been working on it for 6 months now" Pacifica said proudly

"I knew you were a great mechanic and handy-girl but I didn't know you were equally good at customising"

"trust me you haven't seen anything yet, you should see this baby at night, our friends and I have terrified hundreds of people with it"

"Well why don't you show me what it can do" Mable stated, before she began helping Pacifica push it out of the garage. Mable sat next to Pacifica in the front and fastened her two seat belts, which she was surprised the cart now had

Pacifica then turned to Mable "get ready for the ride of your life" turning the keys the engine roared into life, shifting it into the right gear Pacifica slammed her foot down on the accelerator and the Mystery Cart shot forward like a rocket.

Everything passed by in a blur while Mable was thrust back and pinned to her seat due to the speed, Pacifica weaved in and out of traffic effortlessly, to any drivers it looked like a black blur had just shot past them. After 6 minutes of insane driving they came to a screeching halt out the front of the Mall "so what do yah think?" Pacifica asked, Mable responded by leaning over the side and hurling all the contents of her stomach "yeah, Wendy, Soos, Candy, and Grenda were like that too when they first rode in the New Mystery Cart"

"how did you get the cart to do that?" Mable asked

"I used some bits and pieces I found in your Grunkle Ford's basement, he didn't mind"

"he didn't mind or he doesn't know?"

"nah I asked him and he said it was fine just as long as I don't use or make anything that'll destroy the universe" she said before she drove normally and parked into the closest parking space "come on lets get you a drink" she replied as she guided the still nauseous Mabel inside.


	3. Chapter 3

The Mystery Cart came to a screeching halt out the front of the Mystery Shack, Mabel undid her seat belts and took two steps before she collapsed and heaved again. Putting the cart in park Pacifica got out and assisted Mabel to the couch on the porch before getting her a drink "I think I'll skip the next 10 meals, my stomach should be out of my throat by then" she joked as Pacifica handed her a Pitts soda

"awe man you took that monster out for a spin without me?" Wendy questioned before she noticed the condition Mabel was in "yeah I was like that after my first time but you get used to it"

"I hope I get used to it too" Mabel replied

"so Pacifica you ready to work on the lighting now?"

"yeah just let me put the cart away first" she replied and she walked off while Wendy sat down next to Mabel

"Mabel can I ask you something personal"

"sure Wendy"

"I heard once that you were in a psychiatric hospital, is it true?"

Mabel frowned and looked down at her soda "yeah it's true, I just snapped at school one day, we were talking about angles in math class and when the teacher drew an eye in it just for laughs all I could see was that one eyed freak everywhere I hurled my desk at the black board breaking it, I broke all of the windows, I attacked nearly every kid in the class, I was only stopped when the police came and tasered me" Wendy was in awe at what Mabel had done "I was taken to a hospital to make sure that the taser hadn't done any real damage and then I was taken to a psychiatric hospital. I was in that place for 4 months before they deemed me sane and allowed to leave, though I don't think my parents or even the rest of my family ever felt or saw me the same way again"

"what about Stan and Ford?"

a fraction of a smile crossed her face "I think they're the only ones in my family who don't care at all that I was sent to a loony bin. honestly if I could, I'd just stay here instead of going home" her eyes then widened and she stood straight up before instantly regretting it and collapsing back onto the couch "ugh I think I'll wait a bit before I ask my Grunkles if I can stay here instead"

"hey that's a great idea" Wendy said before she pulled Mabel into a side hug "it'll be great having you here all the time" 'and maybe she'll be happy again' "I'd better go, I'm not getting paid for doing nothing?" she said as she got up and headed towards the extension

"that's all you basically did the first 2 summers I was here" Mabel muttered as she watched Wendy leave.

Once she felt better she got up and went to find ether Grunkle Stan or Grunkle Ford, not finding the former she chose the latter. Heading down to his lab she found him working on something "hey Grunkle Ford, what are you doing?" she asked casually

"I've finally perfected my Portal Gun" he replied proudly and showed her a device that looked like an elongated scanner with a glowing blue dome on it

"what does it do?" she asked

"it can allow users to travel between universes, dimensions, and realities"

"that's actually pretty cool"

"want to test it out with me?" he asked

"sure" her question could wait until later. Setting in some coordinates he aimed it in front of himself and he pulled the trigger making a swirling blue oval appeared "what the heck?" Mabel said as she looked at the portal

"come on I'll introduce you to an old friend of mine" and he stepped through it with Mabel following. As soon as they exited to portal closed, looking around Mabel saw that they were now in someone's garage.

Before she could ask any questions she and Ford saw an old man and a young boy enter the garage "I'm telling ya Morty you're gonna love this watching demons rip…hey what the hell are you two do…Ford?" the old man said

"nice to see you too Rick" Ford replied while crossing his arms

"so who's the kid?"

"this is my great niece Mabel"

"nice too meet yah kid"

"likewise" Mabel replied before she saw the boy looking her up and down "if you scan my body one more time I'll punch all of your teeth out" she threatened making Morty take a few steps back

"kids got spunk"

"uh Rick" Morty started

"what? Oh yeah the fight, hey you two want to see demons rip each other to pieces?" Rick asked the two visitors

"oh I could-"

"yes" Mabel said with a semi-uncharacteristically evil look on her face.

"the kid has spoken" grabbing his own portal gun Rick raised it up and pulled the trigger making a swirling green portal appear "come on you lot lets go see a blood bath!" and he stepped through the portal followed by Morty, Mabel and a sighing Ford. The group now found themselves at the back of a line "you know it's funny in that brief time we talked 2 years passed by here" Rick stated as the line started to move

"where are we anyway?" Mable asked

"dimension -23"

"negative 23?"

"well not all dimensions can be positive"

"I'm sorry Rick, I appreciate you inviting us *grabs Mabel's wrist* but we really should be going"

"huh? Why can't we stay Grunkle…" Mabel trailed off as she saw a picture that was that was carved into the colosseum wall, her face darkened, her hands clenched tight making her knuckles turn white, she grit the teeth, and she started to see red as she saw the carving of Bill Cipher

"crap" Ford muttered

Mabel screamed in rage and was about to go attack the carving when she was grabbed in a master lock by Ford "what the fuck is wrong with her?" Rick asked

"that one eyed freak killed her brother 5 years ago" Ford explained surprised at how much difficulty he was having holding the hysterical girl in place. Rick rolled his eyes before he reached up and grabbed Mabel's ear, the second he did Mabel instantly calmed down and gave a content sigh with a smile on her face "Nahfurocian pinch?" Ford questioned

"Nahfurocian pinch" Rick confirmed, he then turned to Morty knowing what he was about to ask "a Nahfurocian pinch can calm anyone or anything, you just grab them here and twist slightly *turns back to Ford* so you still want to go home?"

"no I think she'll be okay now" he replied. Soon the group got their tickets and entered the triangle shaped colosseum, Ford frowned at all of the odd and scary looking demon's that filled the stands and began having mini flashbacks to weirdmageddon "are you okay with this Mabel"

"huuuuuuh?" Mabel slurred out in a dreamy tone

"uh how long is she going to be like this?"

"about 10 more minutes, ooo its starting"

a demon that looked like a humanoid slug with 4 arms walked into the centre of the arena "ladies, gentlemen and everything in between. Get ready to see guts spilled, limbs torn, skull's cracked open like nuts and everything else you can think of, first up we have Bonehead" a tall bulky demon with a skull for a head who wore a leather jacket, torn camouflage pants and spiked black boots that appeared to be stained with something entered the arena from one side "he will be facing off against Eyeball" a demon cyclops with a build similar to Bonehead only he had a crown of spikes on his head and rotting green skin entered the other side of the arena "now let the carnage begin" the announcer then went back to his commentators box while the two fighters charged at each other.

It took a while but soon both Ford and Mabel were cheering and chanting along with the rest of the crowd as they watched blood bath after blood bath "tear his head off!" Mabel shouted and as if hearing her request one of the demon's tore his opponents head off and crushed it under his foot

"and the winner for the third time in a row is Knumskull!" the announcer declared and the crowd erupted in a loud cheer. the announcer then put one finger to the side of his head as he looked like he was receiving some news "*gulp* well okay…I have just received word that our ruler is going to step into the ring" the crowd gasped and Knumskull looked like he was going to wet himself

"huh who's their ruler?" Mabel asked

"the one that this whole arena was built for Bill Cipher" Rick replied

"WHAT!" Mabel screamed before looking at her Grunkle "you mean we're in the Nightmare Realm?!" she exclaimed

"yes we are, if you want to leave we can go right now" Ford replied

"I'm pretty sure she's about to have a break down" Rick said as Mabel began hyperventilating while tears started to build up in her eyes, just as Ford stood up a huge ball of fire appeared in the centre of the arena "give it up for Lord Reaper" the announcer said, when the fire disappeared both Mabel and Ford were wide eyed and slack jawed as they saw who was standing in the centre of the arena. Now standing there was a human looking boy who looked no older than 13, his brown hair was messy and poorly cut, he wore only a loin cloth, a scowl was plastered on his face, and his muscular body was littered with scars and several tattoos

"so this Bill Cipher is a kid?" Morty questioned

"no that's not Bill Cipher" Rick replied now confused as to how this kid could possibly be ruler of anything.

Mabel and Ford however instantly recognised him "DIPPER!" they shouted in union and they began scrambling down the stands mowing down any demon in their way

"well ether those two know him or they just want to get torn to pieces, I'm going for the former" Rick stated

"should we go with them?"

"*sigh* might as well" and the two began making their way down, the safe way.

When Mabel and Ford made it to the edge of the arena they jumped over the railing and they both landed on the arena floor before bolting towards Lord Reaper "and it looks like we now have two new challengers who have come straight out of the stands and are now charging straight towards Lord Reaper, one things for sure this is going to get messy" Lord Reaper sighed before turning his head to look at the two people charging at him, when he did his eyes widened slightly in all the millennia he had been here he had never encountered any demon that looked even remotely like him but yet here were two of them running right at him

"it would be a shame to destroy them without knowing who they are first" he said, just as they reached him he stuck his hand up and they both froze in place. He then raised is hand up and stopped an axe from slicing him in half, the whole axe then turned to dust before he turned around to face his attacker. Lowering his hand so that it was now aimed at the shocked Knumskull, he began twisting and twitching his fingers and with every movement the demon's bones snapped or split within his body, thrusting his arm up all of the demons bones shot out of his mouth until he was just a blob of meat on the ground. Lord Reaper gave a sadistic laugh before he swung his arm down and all of the broken bones floating above shot down and pierced through the demon's body. Turning around again he faced the two frozen and now shocked demons "now start explaining who are you and why do you look so similar to me?" he demanded, Mabel was the first to speak

"Dip…Mason it's me your sister Mabel" Lord Reaper's scowl deepened before he formed a long glowing red blade that pressed against Mabel's neck

"I don't have a sister"

"but it's true I am your sister" Mabel stated, not even bothering to ask how he was able to do the supernatural things he was currently doing.

Raising his hand he twitched his index finger and Mabel glided forward with her left foot scraping along the ground until she was right in front of him. He began observing touching, smelling and even tasting her before he stopped in front of her and looked her straight in the eyes "you and I are extremely similar as if we are copies only slightly modified"

"that's because we're twins" Mabel explained

his eyes then began to glow green as he scanned her mind for any memories involving him, his eyes then widened at the amount of memories she had of him before they went back to normal "what you say is true, we are 'twins' as you call us, however I have absolutely no recollection of you or any of the memories I just saw in your mind" Mabel now felt tears of sadness roll down her cheeks

"how are you alive we saw Bill kill you" Ford said Reaper turned to the older one of the two

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about, tell me who are you?"

"I'm your great uncle Ford, your Grunkle Stan's twin brother…author of the journals"

"I have no idea what that is"

"Mason how could you forget me? We've done nearly everything together since the day we were born" Mabel asked as tears flowed down here face.

"how could you have forgotten her, you've only been gone for almost 5" Ford stated

"I don't know what you're talking about, in the whole 351,893 years I've been here I have never even seen her before"

"you must be so shocked that you're not thinking clearly Ford" Lord Reaper leaned to the side and saw two more demons that slightly resembled him arrive "remember time flows differently here, what's been an hour here hasn't been more than 1/100 of a second in our dimensions add to the fact the years here are 3 times longer than ours it's no surprise this kid can't remember you two" Rick said in an uncaring tone before he pulled out a ray gun and used it to scan both Lord Reaper and Mabel "yep says here you two are twins and that you're not from this place, I'm surprised that you haven't realised that in the whole time you've been here"

"so let me get this straight I'm not from here, my real name is Mason but everyone calls me Dipper due to this mark on my forehead, and this creature here is my twin sister?"

"that pretty much sums it up genius"

"I wouldn't go mouthing off to someone who can do that" he said gesturing to his opponent.

"Dipper we can take you back home where all of your family and friends are, you'll no longer have to be in this hell hole" Mabel said

Lord Reaper got a thoughtful look on his face "hmmm alright then, I'm always up for trying new things, besides I was starting to get sick of this dimension anyway but before I do I need to do something first" he then flew up into the air until he was above the arena and began to very slowly turn around

"uh Rick what's he doing?" Morty asked

"if I didn't know any better I'd say he's scanning for something" Rick replied

once Lord Reaper had made a full circle he floated back down and landed on the ground turning to the group he gave them an evil smirk "time to kill" they all tensed up at that before he raised his left arm into the air and held it above him a wild yellow aura surrounded his body which got brighter and brighter until there was a flash of light and thousands of streams of energy shot out from his hand and up into the yellow sky.

The group watched as all of the demons in the stands started panicking and began trying to flee "Grunkle Ford, how is Dipper doing all of these things?" Mabel asked Ford however was in awe as everything started to kick in "no…it's impossible" he said quietly, they then watched in horror as the streams of energy came back down and began obliterating every demon they struck, their screams of agony echoed throughout the whole arena. Mabel looked and saw that her brother now had a psychopathic look on his face as not only was every demon in the arena being eliminated but also every demon within the Nightmare Realm leaving only their immortal souls remaining. When he finally stopped the yellow aura disappeared and he lowered his arm "Demon Genocide Attack, how do you like it?" Dipper, now deciding to use his original nickname, said

"you killed everyone here" Mabel said

"not just here, everywhere we are now the only intelligent living beings in this realm" he then raised his right arm in the air end everyone watched as the glowing balls that were the demons souls began collecting in a ball above them, this was followed by thousands upon thousands of glowing blue balls bombarding the larger one making it bigger and bigger. Once they finally stopped the massive ball which was now well over a mile in diameter rapidly shrunk while floating down until it was the size of a pea which landed in Dipper's open palm "over a billion souls are now all compacted into this tiny little ball" he said before he popped it in his mouth and swallowed it whole there was a brief pause before all of his well-defined muscles bulked up and electricity flowed around him before they contracted to looking the way they were before "every soul I consume I get a tiny bit stronger, now shall we head to my original world?"

"holy shit" Rick said whispered out, Dipper then unfroze Mabel and Ford. As soon as the two gained mobility Ford whipped out his laser and rapidly fired it at Dipper, each laser pierced through Dipper's body. With a scowl Dipper pointed his index finger at Ford and the laser turned to dust in his hand the group then watched as all of the holes on Dipper's body closed up until he looked as good as new "you're gonna have to do better than that flignar" Fords eyes shot open at not just the fact that his great nephew had just survived being shot 36 times but he had just been called the worst word in the demon language. Snapping out of her shock at what had just happened, Mabel went to close the gap between her and Dipper only to be restrained by Ford

"Grunkle Ford what are you doing?!"

"Mabel you have to trust me on this, we have to leave that is not the Dipper you knew, in fact I'm not even sure that's Dipper at all" he whispered to her

"I don't care!" she then managed to break free of his grip and she embraced Dipper in a tight hug while beginning to cry her eyes out in joy at the fact her brother was alive. Dipper on the other hand was getting angrier and angrier by the second not only was this creature that was apparently his twin basically trying to crush him she was also making the same type of noises he heard some demon's make while he tortured them right in his ear. he wanted to obliterate her right there and then but something deep down inside him told him not to hurt her, and that only made him even more angrier

"ENOUGH!" he shouted and an invisible force sent Mabel tumbling back into Ford "don't you ever do that to me again! If you were anyone else you'd be nothing but a heap of smeared guts on the ground by now!" he snapped before regaining his composure "now take me to this place that I apparently originally came from, I want to see how it differs from here"

"might as well seeing as how you've eliminated everyone in this dimension" Rick said he then set the right coordinates and fired it making a green portal appear "step through there and you'll be back in your original dimension"

Dipper smirked "thanks, old decron" he stated and he walked through the portal

"well you'd better go after him, who knows what he'll do once he gets on the other side" Mabel scrambled to her feet and bolted through the portal

"Rick! Why the hell did you just let that demon into my dimension?!" Ford exclaimed "that niece of yours wasn't going to leave this place without him, so you would have to have taken him with you anyway" Ford gave an agitated sigh before he too walked through the portal with it closing behind him.

Meanwhile

Mabel and Ford found themselves both back in Fords lab and on the ground having both tripped over Dipper who was none too pleased "you two have 5 seconds to-" he was cut off as the two quickly got off of him with Mabel helping him up "thanks, so where are we exactly?"

"we're in our Grunkle Fords lab" Mabel explained with tears of joy still pouring down her face

"why is your face leaking water?"

Mabel tried wiping away her tears but new ones just replaced them "I'm just so happy that you're alive…I'm sorry" and she hugged him tightly once again. Dipper was about to send her flying again but stopped when she spoke "you have no idea how much I missed you, when Bill killed you it was like a piece of me died as well, I've been a wreck for years, but now I finally have you back in my life and I've never been so happy, I love you Mason" hearing that little speech actually struck something deep down in Dipper.

He started to get a weird feeling in his chest that he didn't think he had ever experienced before, he also found that his arms had moved by themselves and were now wrapped around Mabel. Getting irritated at this new feeling he broke away from her "please… try to keep that to a minimum" he said sternly, Mable stood up and wiped her eyes before sniffing and nodding "well sister, seeing as how I've apparently forgotten everything from my past life you might as well reintroduce me to everything" Dipper said before he found himself in an energy cage

"first off Dipper, if that is who you really are, how did you gain Bill Ciphers powers?" Mabel went wide eyed at this and took a few steps back from Dipper

"oh simple, I just absorbed Bill Cipher's full power while I was in the Nightmare Realm"

"I had heard rumours that Bill had his true powers ether supressed or locked up somewhere"

"the odd thing about rumours is that they're often true"

"how did you absorb his powers?"

Dipper smirked "apparently Bill wasn't planning on a non-demon coming into his place, I was able to take his powers for myself where as multiple demons in the past had failed" Ford frowned at this before Dipper dissipated the cage around him and burst into flames "what's the matter with you two (smirks) you look like you just saw death himself" he said before he disappeared and reappeared on Mable's shoulders "lets see what has you so spooked" and his hand ghosted into Mabel's head Mabel's eyes went half lidded, her tongue hung out, and she began drooling while babbling "man you've been up to some bad stuff, okay lets see uh huh uh huh hmm interesting, well that explains why you're both scared of my powers" he then hopped off Mabel, landing on his feet "but I can fully assure you that that one eyed moron has no influence over me (clenches his hand into a fist) everything I do is my own decision" he then looked up at the ceiling and smirked "time to get out of here" he then took a deep breath and blew out a stream of air which ploughed straight through the ceiling and continued traveling up until it shot through the roof of the Mystery Shack.

Mabel and Ford where left wide eyed and slack jawed as they saw what Dipper had just done "ha, looks like someone got hit by that" he then turned to the family members and raised his hand lifting them off their feet "going up" and he flew up the hole he had just made with Mabel and Ford floating up after him. When he arrived up in the Mystery Shack he saw a group of people looking at him with weird looks "what the hell are you all looking at?" he demanded before Mable and Ford emerged from the hole and landed on opposite sides of it. Dipper stuck his arm out to the side and caught a now scratched up Wendy as she fell through the hole in the roof "okay woman you have 10 seconds to give me a good reason to not let you continue falling to your death, aaaand go!"

"D-D-Dipper?" Wendy questioned

"you know my nickname which means you know me…good enough" and with a flick of his wrist he hurled Wendy into the candy machine. Dipper grit his teeth as the group of people were constantly making weird devices flash at him "die" and in union the group of tourists exploded in a spray of blood, this was then followed by several thuds coming behind him, turning around he saw that his sister, the woman behind the counter, a large hairless creature wearing a suit, and an old man who looked almost identical to Ford had all fainted. Floating over to Wendy, shoving his still awake great uncle Ford to the side in the process, he landed in front of her as she struggled to get to her feet "tell me 'Wendy' what connection do you have to my past" he asked

"are you really Dipper Pines?" she asked showing no fear towards him despite what she had just seen him do

"well yes and no, am I Dipper Pines? Yes. Am I the same Dipper Pines that you possibly knew? No"

"so what, you're a copy?"

"no I'm not a copy I've just lost any memory i have of being in this dimension, if i've ever been here at all, I'm also genuinely surprised that you haven't fainted like the rest of these people"

"I used to hunt animals a lot when I was younger"

"nice, now what connection do you have to my past?"

"well I was one of your friends and you had a crush on me for most of the first summer you were here"

"interesting"

"but I want to know how you just did that" she said while pointing to the blood

"long story short I have Bill Cipher's powers" unsurprisingly Wendy gave the same reaction Mabel and Ford did when they found out "now if you'll excuse me I'm going to see how this world differs from the Nightmare Realm" he said before he walked out the door leaving the shocked Wendy by herself. As Dipper stepped outside he stopped "there's a weirdness barrier around this giant tool shed" he said with a frown, stepping off the porch, he turned around and saw a multi-coloured line around the shack itself "there" he said before he scratched and pulled off a strand of unicorn hair. The line glowed and the barrier became visible, he smirked as he saw the barrier flicker and fade away and the line of unicorn hair disintegrated "there now I can pass too and from this dump as much as I please" he said to himself before he flew off towards town.


	4. Chapter 4

Out of the ones to faint Mabel was the first to wake up, she saw her Grunkle Ford and a panicking Wendy rapidly mopping a now mostly clean floor "Wendy? Grunkle Ford? what happened"

"well besides a monster that looked like your brother coming back and killing a group of tourists not much" Wendy replied

Mabel snapped to full attention at this "where's Dipper?!"

"he left to see how this world differs from the Nightmare Realm" Ford explained

"mind helping us clean up this mess?" Mabel's stomach turned as she saw the amount of blood left to clean up but still she helped as best she could.

As they cleaned Ford gave a sigh "I would have stopped him from leaving if I could but he's just too powerful now *sigh* honestly girls I don't think we'd be able to stop him if he decided to conquer the world" Ford replied

"I don't know how to feel right now, on the one hand I'm over the moon with joy that Dipper's alive and back, but on the other hand he's acting like a complete monster and he has no memories of any of us" Mabel said

"so what should we do?" Wendy asked

"honestly girls until I can figure out how to ether remove his powers or turn his personality back to the way it was before it would be best if we stay on his good side and do whatever he says"

"wow, that's really out of character for you Mr Pines, I thought that you'd have a plan already cooked up by now" Wendy said

"well I've honestly never been in this kind of situation before"

"Grunkle Ford, if you can't find a way to turn Dipper back to normal what are you going to do"

"there's only two other options, neither one are pleasant"

"what are they?" the two girls asked in union

"well we can ether send him back to the Nightmare Realm or find a way to contain him here" Mabel was silently hoping that Grunkle Ford would be able to do the first two options and not the latter two.

Meanwhile

Dipper was getting annoyed at the looks people were giving him, he was about to lash out when he heard a very rough manly voice "what the hell! Is that you Dipper?!" he turned and saw a very beefy girl who appeared to be the same age as Mabel

"and you are?"

"it's me Grenda, remember?"

"unfortunately not, I've lost all of my memories of my past life, how are you linked to my past?"

"I'm your sister's best friend! I was on my way to meet her now"

"well when you see her tell her I'll be back whenever" he replied and he walked off

"wait how are you still young? Are you a zombie?"

"I don't know what a zombie is so I'm going to say no, talk to my sister she'll explain" Grenda watched Dipper leave, she wanted to ask him some more questions but something was telling her not to and just go see Mabel.

* * *

After walking around town for a while Dipper now found himself walking in the forest "it's good to actually walk through a forest without having to worry about the plants trying to kill you every five seconds" he said to himself. During his walk he had encountered multiple different things that somewhat resembled things back in the Nightmare Realm, such as crystals that could change the size of things, and hordes of little creatures only these ones somewhat resembled him, they were tasty though. As he kept walking he finally bumped into something "huh? A force field?" his eyes glowed red and he could see that the whole forest, valley, and town was surrounded by an invisible force field "interesting" he said before he started to use his powers to try and make a hole in the force field, but he couldn't "huh?" he began using more of his power's but still nothing "alright you asked for it" he then grew to 50 feet tall with his skin going black and his eyes going red his fists began glowing red and he began pounding the force field with every blow making more and more glowing cracks appear. With one final punch his fist went through the force field, the townsfolk watched in awe and fright as glowing cracks appeared all over the sky until it looked like whatever was cracking above them shattered like glass…but nothing fell.

Dipper roared in rage, not only had the shield instantly repaired itself it was also now twice as strong as it was before, giving the force field one more solid punch he reverted back to his original size before disappearing in a ball of fire. He reappeared on the porch of the Mystery Shack, kicking the door off it's hinges he stomped in leaving foot imprints in the wooden floor. Stomping through the shack he entered the gift shop where he saw Mabel's friend Grenda talking with his sister, they then turned to him with Mabel's face lighting up "oh Dipper you're back, did you have fun in town?"

"yeah, it was bliss on a stick" he said, he then snapped his fingers and in an instant the holes were repaired and the group of tourists which the Mystery Shack employees had just cleaned up reappeared as good as new, though confused, Dipper then turned into a huge demonic creature " **get out!** " he roared making the tourist run out of the Shack in terror. As soon as they were gone he reverted back to normal walking over to Mabel he grabbed her by the front of her sweater and roughly pulled her down so that they were now face to face "there's a barrier around this backwater town, how do I get through it?!"

"I-I-I-I don't know" Mabel stuttered out now scared that her brother was going to truly hurt her

sensing that she was telling the truth he shoved her back and growled before sighing "well as long as I'm now stuck in this dump I might as well make myself comfortable, where do you keep food?"

"through that door, down that hall and to the right" she said and he walked off.

As soon as he was gone Melody, who had been behind the counter finally released the breath she was holding "Mabel I'm sorry but I think it would be safer for everyone here if you sent him back to where he came from, even if he truly is your brother he has no memories of being here at all and will probably kill us all if we let him stay here" Melody said stated

"NO!" Mabel shouted surprising everyone "all this time I thought he was dead but now I know that he's alive I am not letting him leave me ever again, I don't care what he does or what he thinks he's still my brother and I love him no matter what!" she said before she left to go find Dipper

"well that could have gone better" Grenda said getting a nod from Melody.

Mabel found Dipper in the kitchen making a mess while sampling everything in the fridge "how do you live on this garbage?" he said before taking a bite out of a whole head of lettuce "bleeh! Man that's gross"

"um Dipper if you stop making a mess I'll make you something good to eat" she offered

Dipper did stop and he looked at her "it had better be good or else I'll blow this place to kingdom come" he said before he sat down at the table Mabel then quickly got to work.

Soon she placed a large bowl loaded with ice cream covered in different flavoured syrups, sprinkles, fruit, nuts, sugar, whipped cream, and chocolate chips "I call it a Mabel Sundae" she said proudly

"it had better be good or kaboom" she went to hand him a spoon but instead he shoved his hand into it and pulled out a blob of vanilla ice cream before shoving it into his mouth, his eyes then widened and he began eating it with just his face

'I think he's even forgotten table manners' she thought to herself

Dipper stopped gorging and lifted his head to look at Mabel "I don't know what table manners are so I'm going to say yes I forgot them" he said before he went back to gorging leaving Mabel stunned.

"Is Waddles in the fri…oh crap he's back" Grunkle Stan said as he entered the kitchen, his eyes then went even wider "Mabel did you seriously give him one of your sundaes?!"

"yes why?"

"remember what happened the first time you and Pacifica tried one" Mabel's smile faded

"well he's over 300,000 years old I'm sure it won't have the same effect"

20 minutes later

Dipper was now on the biggest sugar rush of his life and was now running around the shack laughing and breaking everything. The Mystery Shack crew were now all outside along with Wendy, Stan and Ford "why Mabel, why?" Soos said as he pinched the bridge of his nose while Melody hugged him

"I'm sorry, he was going to destroy the shack if I didn't make something good…though now that I think about it he's destroying it anyway" she said before Stan whacked her on the back of the head "I deserved that"

"well we might as well go out for dinner and just hope the place is still standing when we get back" Stan said with the others agreeing they then hopped into the Mystery Cart and Pacifica drove them into town.

* * *

When the group came back everything was silent in the shack entering Soos turned on the lights and saw that the place looked like a stampede of elephants had run through the shack followed by a tornado and ending with a bomb going off. "let's just hope the beds are still intact" Pacifica said

"I take it that you're going to start cleaning this up tomorrow?" Wendy asked

"yeah dude it's getting kind of late" Soos said

"I'll come by earlier to help clean up"

"nah dude this ain't your house you don't need to help"

"too bad I'm helping anyway" she said with a cheeky smile before turning around "see yah tomorrow" she said and she left

"that girl is as stubborn as a cranky mule" Pacifica said making everyone laugh they then spread through the shack to see what was still intact luckily the chairs, TV, and tables were still intact, everything else was ether broken or destroyed.

Mabel found Dipper sleeping face down on the floor in the bathroom "he looks so innocent when he's asleep" she said as she gently picked him up and carried him to Pacifica's bedroom which was absolutely trashed. Placing him gently in the spare bed she had been sleeping in, which was now broken with several springs jutting out of the mattress she tucked him in and left "sweet dreams Mason" she whispered before gently closing the door shut.

Pacifica while not happy at where Mabel had put Dipper sighed and accepted it, the two girls ended up sleeping in the break room for the night which actually wasn't so bad, at least they didn't have to sleep on the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

The next week had been an absolute nightmare for everyone in the Mystery Shack with Dippers non-existent fuse backed up by his godly powers he was a monster, he broke and destroyed things, threatened and hurt everyone though he seemed to go easily on Melody for some reason, it had taken the crew 2 days to clean up the shack and another 2 days for Soos, Wendy and Pacifica to fix nearly everything.

It was now night time and both Mabel and Pacifica were in their beds "I'm so happy that Dipper's back" Mabel muttered to herself quietly but thanks to the quiet room Pacifica heard her as clear as day

"Mabel, what I'm about to tell you may be hard for you to hear but it's the truth"

"huh?"

"the Dipper you knew and grew up with is gone, while he may be Dipper he doesn't even remember any of us on his own, and it would be best for everyone here if you just sent him back to the Nightmare Realm where he's more familiar and can be himself without any issues, no offence but Ford is just taking too long to try and fix him"

Pacifica could hear Mabel start to cry "don't you think I know that!" she started "I'm not as dumb as I was as a kid I know he doesn't remember me but I don't care, he's my brother and I love him no matter what he says or does, if I can't make him remember me then I'll just have to make him have new memories of me!"

what they didn't know was that Dipper was up on the hang out spot on the roof listening to their conversation hearing what Mabel had said got him thinking 'who am I really?' he asked himself, an idea then came to him to possibly learn more about his past.

Getting into a lotus position he closed his eyes, when he opened them he found himself in a grey distorted world while standing in front of a house "so this is what my Mindscape is like" he said looking around not realising that the house in front of him was his home back in Piermont opening the front door he saw that it was basically an endless maze of countless doors "oh boy, this really is going to take a while, well might as well get started" he said and he began searching every door.

2 days later

"so he's just been like that for the past two days?" Candy asked as she looked up to the hangout spot where Dipper sat having not moved a muscle for two days straight

"yeah" Mabel replied in a worried tone

"is he dead?" Grenda asked

"no, I had Grunkle Ford check him and he still has a pulse, we think he's meditating or something" the three girls watched as a woodpecker landed on his head and started pecking making them laugh

"lets just hope it doesn't decide to make a nest" Grenda said making them all laugh again

"have you told your Parents about him being back?" Candy asked

"I'm actually unsure of how to tell them that he's back but he's not the same boy they knew"

"yeah, they think you've just made all of this weird stuff up don't they"

"pretty much, the problem also is that Dipper can't leave Gravity Falls anyway due to the same barrier that prevented Bill and his friends from leaving here"

"do you think your Grunkle Ford will be able to do anything to help him?" Grenda asked

"he's tried, but unfortunately his equation didn't work and he isn't having any luck at finding another way to get him out, hopefully Dipper will snap out of it by the time Grunkle Ford figures something out"

Meanwhile

Dipper sighed as he leaned against a wall, he was mentally exhausted from two days of non-stop searching "I've checked every door in this entire place and the furthest back is 100 years before I obtained these powers, I guess I'll never know the truth" he said turning his head to the side his eyes widened slightly as he saw that there was a hardly noticeable rectangular indent on the wall. Standing infront of it he could no longer see the indent at all, tearing the wallpaper off he was surprised to see a very old door which was heavily faded. Due to not having a knob he opened it with his powers, as it opened it creaked loudly while a cloud of dust came out, but instead of showing a memory it opened up to a small dark room stepping in he spotted a trap door that looked even older and worn than the door. Opening it up he saw a ladder which disappeared into a dark abyss, shrugging he burst into flames and jumped into the hole. When he finally landed he now found himself in a dimly lit hallway that stretched as far as the eye could see with old rickety doors lining the walls opening the one closest to him he saw himself covered in gashes and bitemarks while fleeing from a pack of Saberbeasts, reaching out he touched the memory before the whole thing was sucked straight into his hand jolting back he now remembered the whole incident like it just happened 5 minutes ago

Flashback

Dipper was walking through the jungle trying to find something to eat that wouldn't eat him, after walking for hours while avoiding larger predators he finally found a small creature that looked like a lizard only with skin instead of scales. Thanks to constantly fleeing from monsters and demons for the past 100,000 years he was now faster than an athlete, he pounced on the creature before it had a chance to react and after a quick scuffle it was subdued, now being just as much as a savage as anything else in the Nightmare Realm Dipper began taking huge chunks of flesh out of the creature causing it to screech in pain "oh shut up" he said before he stomped on its head and continued eating. Unfortunately for the starving little boy a pack of nearby Saberbeasts had picked up the scent of the blood and began rapidly making their way towards the intoxicating aroma.

Dipper had just finished his 12th bite when he looked up he saw a large group of massive creatures that looked like lions only they were twice as big, were purple, their manes looked more like frills, they had a third eye on their foreheads, and three rows of glowing red spikes on their backs "oh crap" he muttered, he managed to leave just before they arrived. When they did they began tearing the regenerating creature to shreds and eating it until all that was left was a glowing blue ball which a Saberbeast also ate. Dipper watched as the Saberbeasts began sniffing the air before turning in his direction, looking down Dipper realised that his hands were covered in blue blood "shit" he said he muttered before the Saberbeasts lunged at him. He was unfortunately mauled quite a bit before he was able to flee though the pack of Saberbeasts were hot on his tail, he only managed to escape by falling into a ravine were most of his bones were broken "god I hate my life"

Flashback end

Dipper smiled before he made a thousand copies of himself each at a door, each copy opened up a door and absorbed the memory behind it before they merged back with Dipper who was now walking down the endless hall. Each copy that merged with him he obtained a new forgotten memory, by the time he reached the last copy he now remembered most of the basic things from his past, faces, names, places, but still a lot of his past was blank he then made another thousand copies and repeated the process all over again…and again and again. After repeating the cycle for the 15th time, the last copy to merge with him revealed to him how he got to the Nightmare Realm in the first place.

Flashback

Dipper opened his eyes and sat up but instantly regrated it as he received the biggest headache he had ever had in his life "ugh my head, where am i?" he questioned as he began looking around the last thing he remembered was being crushed by Bill before everything went black. Looking down he saw that he was sitting on a large black stone slab covered in blood "am I dead? is this hell?" he asked

"pfft no, you're in the Nightmare Realm kid" Dipper turned around and saw a large set of teeth with arms and legs.

Getting to his feet he began backing away "what's the matter kid are you scared of little old me"

"Bill crushed me, how am I alive!"

"well seeing as how the Nightmare Realm makes things immortal you must have been revived, now enough chatter it's lunch time" and he went to take a huge bite out of Dipper who dived out of the way and began running as fast as his legs would let him

"this can't be happening, this can't be happening, this can't be happening" he said as he entered a forest and continued running branches scratched him all over as well as tore his clothes, he was so desperate to get away from the monster following him that he ran straight off the edge of a cliff and plummeted down to the rocky valley below

Teeth stopped at the edge of the cliff and watched Dipper fall "okay I'm not that desperate for food" he then spotted something that looked like a cross between a rat and a frog, licking his teeth he began chasing after it.

Dipper once again opened his eyes only this time instead of just a headache his whole body ached horrifically, looking down he saw all of his limbs were bent and disfigured with bones pierced through his skin. crying out in pain tears flowed down the sides of his face, but after a few minutes which felt like an eternity to him he noticed that the pain was rapidly subsiding looking down again he saw his limbs were straightening out his exposed bones went back into his body with the bloody holes healing up rapidly and within a minute all the pain was gone. Standing up he checked himself over, he was perfectly fine now, looking up he saw the top of the cliff of where he fell "I must be immortal if I survived that, but in this place is immortality a good thing or a bad thing" he questioned he then gave a sad sigh as a realisation came to him "I'm stuck here for the rest of eternity, Mable, Grunkle Stan, Grunkle Ford, Mum, Dad everyone, I'm never going to see them again" he dropped his head and began walking in a random direction not knowing the hell of a life he was going to have to endure.

Flashback end

"so that's how I got there, my corpse must have been stuck to one of the stone slabs of Bill's pyramid which was sucked back up into the Nightmare Realm taking me with it" he then looked down the endless hall which means that the rest of the memories are the ones I'm truly looking for" this time he made 3000 copies of himself and repeated the process once again. When he reached the end he found that the was only two doors left unopened opening one he could see both him and Mabel as babies wrapped up in a blanket each while being held in his mother's arms "wait if this is my second memory then what's my first?" he then opened up the last door for only a second before he slammed it shut "okay that is too gross even for me" he said deciding to only absorb the second memory, once it was absorbed he gave a small smile "I really have some apologising to do…pfft yeah right, well time to leave this dump" he then closed his eyes and when he opened them again he found himself back in the hangout spot only now he was surrounded by a number of rocks "what the" he said before he was hit in the head by a brick which landed in his lap looking down he spotted two boys, he glared at them and sunk into the roof before rising out of the ground behind the two boys "so you like throwing things huh?" the two boys jumped in fright and turned around only to be grabbed by the front of their shirts and lifted off their feet "well so do I" and he threw the two boys over the roof of the Mystery Shack where they both landed hard on the grass on the other side, the two boys then got up while crying and went running home, Dipper watched them leave and laughed before he entered the Mystery Shack.

Entering through the Gift Shop he saw a group of tourists buying the cheap rubbish that was for sale "morons" he muttered as he made his way to the counter where Melody was serving customers, she tensed up immensely as he sat down on the stool next to her "hey relax, I'm not gonna hurt you" he said as a man placed several random items on the counter which Melody began counting up Dipper looked at the man and then smirked "you know sir" he started while reaching under the counter and materialised an object in his hand "for just an extra $40 you can have this" he then sat up straight and showed the man what looked like a crystal four leaf clover that was attached to a necklace

"what is it?"

"this is a genuine good luck charm, as long as you wear it you'll always have good luck"

"sold!" the man said

Melody gave Dipper a questioning look but she ran the charm up "that comes to $160" Melody said the man happily paid and then left "was that really a good luck charm?" she asked

"yep, by the way you should really tell the big guy that you're expecting"

"you knew?!"

"yeah, why do you think I hardly hurt you" he said as another customer came up to them this time it was a woman who's appearance really put the two workers off 'wow she's ugly' they both thought as she placed two items on the counter

"lady I will give you this one of a kind appearance altering ring for just $10 if you put it on immediately" Dipper said as he held out the ring, the woman put the ring on her finger and as soon as she did her whole appearance changed to that of a drop dead gorgeous woman, showing her a mirror the woman gaped in shock at her reflection

"is-is that me?" she questioned

"yep much better in my opinion"

"that'll be $30" Melody said the woman happily paid and gave both Dipper and Melody $60 each as a small token of her appreciation

"do you plan on doing things like this with every customer?"

"yep" Dipper replied with a smirk.

By closing time thanks to Dipper they had managed to make an additional $1470 dollars "wow dudes we like totally made a boat load of money today" Soos said as he counted up the money

"thanks to Dipper here" Melody said

"eh I just wanted to make up for trashing the place the other day" he said making everyone look at him in surprise

"Dipper, that was really nice of you" Mabel said

"yeah well don't get used to it" he said before turning to Mabel he then grabbed her by the front of her sweater and pulled her down so that they were eye level "now I am going to do and say something to you that I haven't done in over 300,000 years" and he began dragging her into an empty room before closing the door, the other's wanted to stop him but they knew that it was basically going to be suicide if they did. Mabel gulped fearing that he was going to ether hurt her again or kill her this time, but that fear instantly disappeared when he hugged her tightly and whispered to her "I missed you so much Mabel, I'm sorry I've been such a monster this past week, I hope you can forgive me" while giving a few sniffs pulling back so that they were now face to face she saw that he was giving her a true genuine smile while his eyes were watering "I recovered all of my lost memories, they were basically locked away in the deepest part of my mindscape" Mabel's eyes widened before she held him tightly and began crying her eyes out with Dipper following suit.

Outside the room the other's listened carefully…but they couldn't hear a thing "he must have made the room soundproof so we can't hear what he's doing to her" Soos said remembering he had done the same thing to Wendy and Pacifica earlier that week

"god I feel so helpless, what kind of Grunkle am I if I can't even protect my great niece" Stan said sadly before he felt a large hand rest on his shoulder

"trust me Stanley there is nothing any of us can do against that monster" Ford said

"so I take it that you can't figure out a way to turn him back to the awkward sweaty kid he used to be?"

"nothing that won't kill him unfortunately"

"so we have to send him back?" Pacifica asked

"it will be a lot easier than containing him" Ford replied.

After another 5 minutes the door opened and a puffy eyed Mabel came out followed by Dipper "Mabel look I just want to apologise in advance for anything I say or do, I may have my memories back but just because I do doesn't mean that I'm going to turn back into the same guy I was before. after several hundred millennia of living in that place I don't think I'll ever be the same or "good" to a degree, just remember that" he then turned to the others "first off the reason I said all of that is so I wanted you to hear it, second congratulations on getting married Soos, I don't think you could have picked a more compatible woman for yourself"

Soos smiled "thanks dude"

looks at Pacifica "you're great at fixing things and you're definitely better off without those two monsters you used to call parents, and near the end of the first summer I was here, I think I started to get a crush on you" Pacifica actually blushed at that, Dipper then looked at Wendy "you were the coolest person I knew and now that I look back on it I'm glad I got over my crush of you because given your track record you probably would have dumped me in a week anyway due to how easy you were" in a second of rage Wendy punched Dipper in the face at his comment, but he didn't even flinch "yeah you see I'm not going to kill you for that, so I'm just going to do this" he then leapt up and flicked her straight on the nose and a loud crunch was heard as her nose went completely flat on her face, she was then launching her off her feet and sending her flying into a wall, landing in a slumped over position with blood pouring out of her nose. "And window of niceness is closed" he then looked at his shocked Grunkles "you're old" and he walked off while the others went to help Wendy.


	6. Chapter 6

It was now 7:30 and Mabel, Melody, Pacifica, and Dipper were in the lounge room watching TV "I can't believe I used to like watching this garbage" Dipper said

"yeah I admit there isn't a lot of good stuff on Gravity Falls public TV, and no one here has cable so we're just stuck with this" Mabel said, putting his hand on Mabel's head for a second he took it off and materialised a creepy looking cable box that appeared to be made of bones and flesh complete with an equally creepy flesh like remote with eyes for buttons. Placing it next to the TV red and blue veins came out of the back of the cable box and attached to the back of the wide screen TV, he then grabbed the remote

"okay cable show me what I missed in the past 5 years here" and he pressed an eye making the current show playing turn into a Boxtel menu screen scrolling through the channels he saw a show that he liked "alright The Thompsons" and he selected it

"okay Dipper you seriously just erased any boredom that we'll have for the rest of the summer"

"put a sock in it Mabel"

"I was thanking you you-" luckily she was able to stop herself from saying anything that would make him mad

"what were you going to call me?"

"nothing"

"that's what I thought"

Elsewhere

Soos was now arriving home after having taken Wendy to the hospital walking into the kitchen he saw the two Stans talking "hey, how's Wendy" Stan asked

"the Doctor said that she'll be okay, but due to how badly damaged her nose is she needs to have an entirely new one made" Soos explained both Stan's gave annoyed groans at this

"maybe if she's hyper nice to Dipper he'll repair her nose with his powers" Ford said

"hopefully…you'd think that now that he has all of his memories back he'd be the same little boy he was before" Stan said

"you've never actually been to the Nightmare Realm before Stanley, I was stuck there for about a month and I was almost driven to insanity, I can't even begin to imagine what it would be like for a child" then in an instant both he and his brother fell to the ground as they found themselves in the lounge room "what the?" the two brothers said in union

"because Mabel asked for the 15th time, I'm going to show you all how I got my powers so she can stop asking, everyone close your eyes or else" everyone followed his orders "okay now open them" when they did they found themselves in a large theatre "take a seat everyone" Dipper more or less ordered which they all did. As soon as everyone was seated the memory of how he got Bill's powers began to play on the screen.

Memory Movie

Dipper trudged through the forest, he was currently walking through an area that was new to him so he had no idea what to expect, ducking he avoided being eaten by what appeared to be a colossal Venus Flytrap, straightening himself up he sliced its vine like neck in half with a karate chop and continued walking. As he continued walking he could start to see something starting to appear above the canopy of tree's quickening his pace he soon exited the forest only to step out into a massive barren wasteland that appeared to be void of any life. In the centre however was a massive structure four sided structure with a pointed top which was surrounded by multiple figures of the same thing that looked like the structure only from what he could see at the distance he was away from it they appeared to have a single eye with arms and legs. As he walked towards the structure noticed that the air was getting hotter and hotter the closer he got, by the time he reached the structure he was absolutely drenched with sweat. Looking at the figures he realised that they were actually stone figures of Bill Cipher, all of which appeared to be mocking him due to the positions they were in "so is this like Bill's place or what?" he questioned before he walked up to the entrance.

Placing his hand on the stone door hissing was heard as the sweat on his palm evaporated, ignoring the searing pain he forced the door open and he was immediately blasted by air that was hotter than the air outside 'I don't know why I'm doing this' he thought as he entered with the door slamming shut behind him. Inside the large structure was like a maze filled with different types of boobytraps ranging from Piranha Spears to Pain Pits. After hours of pain and madness Dipper finally entered a large room that was surprisingly mild in temperature "dumb Spider" he said as he pulled a massive 2-foot-long fang out of his torso, leaving a massive gaping hole through his stomach. Looking around he saw that at the back of the room was what he thought was called a throne which was perched atop a pillar of stairs two demons stood at the bottom of the stairs holding weapons each

"you have entered the Throne Room of Bill Cipher" one said

"state your name" the other said

"honestly my name slipped my mind several hundred years ago"

the two guards looked at each other and then back to Dipper "alright then No Name state your reason for being here" the first demon asked

"I found this place and decided to explore"

"so you have not come to claim Bill Cipher's true powers"

"true powers? Explain"

"due to Bill Ciphers powers being too great to be controlled even by himself he sealed away the bulk of his powers within that sphere" the second demon explained and pointed to the large yellow glowing sphere perched atop the throne

"so it's just up for grabs or do I have to fight you first?"

"it is free for anyone to take to make his power's there's"

"sweet, having powers will really give me an edge in out running Razorprimas" Dipper said as he walked past the two demon guards who smirked.

Hundreds of thousands of demons had come to claim Bill's true powers as their own over many millennia but due to a special barrier Bill had put around it any demon who tried to touch it immediately had their soul, energy and abilities absorbed into it while their body was wiped from existence in the most horrific and painful way possible. The two guards watched eagerly awaiting to see this demon suffer the same fate as the others before him. Dipper easily climbed to the top of the throne, due to climbing trees so much "powers, you are mine" he said and he grabbed it. The two guards had to shield their eyes as a bright light erupted from the top of the throne, they smirked as they could hear Dipper's blood curdling screams echo throughout the room, but it was going on much longer than the others.

When the light fades away the two guards looked at the throne and went wide eyed as they saw the small demon sitting on the throne with his legs crossed and an evil grin plastered on his face "what! That's impossible!" one of the demon guards exclaimed

"that barrier was supposed to wipe any demon that touches it out of existence!" the other exclaimed

"well maybe I'm not an ordinary demon" Dipper replied

"just who are you!"

Dipper raised his right hand and pointed his index finger at the two guards and it began glowing "just call me Reaper" he replied this was followed by a massive explosion which not only obliterated Bill's Pyramid but also everything 100 miles from the edge of the wasteland leaving a massive crater. Dipper now calling himself Reaper stood in the centre of the crater he then blew his index finger and lowered his hand "maybe I went a tiny bit overboard" he said before he saw two glowing balls in front of him "I wonder what a soul taste like?" he said before he picked one up and sucked it into his mouth as if it were a ball of liquid "mmm" he said contently before doing the same to the other one "I think some payback is in order" he said and he disappeared in a ball of fire.

Memory Movie End

"and that is how I got my powers (looks at everyone who are speechless) you are right to be in awe but what you just witness me do wasn't even a fraction of a fraction of what I'm capable off" Dipper said

"I had heard that Bill was forced to seal away most of his powers due to how great they were but I thought it was only a rumour" Ford stated

"the thing about rumours is that they're often true" Dipper replied "now enjoy watching clips of all of the hell and crap I endured before I got my powers" he said and for the next 3 hours the group were forced to watch nearly every bad thing that happened to Dipper during his time in the Nightmare Realm. When it was finally over the group found themselves back in the lounge room finding that only 10 minutes had passed.

Dipper then sat back down and continued watching TV "well I won't be getting any sleep for the next two weeks" Stan said with the other's agreeing, Mabel fell to her knees and gently hugged Dipper

"oh you poor thing, you went through so mu-"

"can it Mabel!" Dipper snapped as he shoved her off of himself and continued watching TV but that was quickly interrupted as his left arm was grabbed firmly and he was hoisted up now finding himself face to face Stan

"listen kid I can handle Mabel's bad attitude but yours is crossing the line, now apologise to her right now or else"

"or else what…old man?"

"or else I'll send you on a one way trip back to the Nightmare Realm"

"you do realise that I can kill you 5 times before you hit the ground"

"try it…whippersnapper"

"you asked for it" Dipper then made his right hand into the shape of a gun and raised his arm, stopping it at Stan's chest. Dipper smirked before he gave Stan a very light jab to the chest

"gah!" Stan instantly let go of Dipper (who floated down) and he fell to his knees while holding his chest

"I just snapped your sternum in half, be thankful it was just that" Dipper said in a deadly tone before sitting back down and watching TV. Soos and Ford helped Stan to his feet and guided him out of the room with everyone else following.

Once they had gotten Stan to the kitchen Ford opened up one of the cabinets and pulled out something that looked like white ray gun with a dial on the side, turning the dial, he aimed it at Stan and pulled the trigger a red glowing line swept over Stan as it scanned him followed by a green line that rapidly swept over him with the pain subsiding more and more with each sweep until he felt like a million bucks "wow, how long has that thing been in there"

"about a year now, most of the stuff in that first aid kit expired 10 years ago, so I made this medi-gun that fully heals a person in seconds"

"thanks bro…guys I think we should send Dipper back to the Nightmare Realm"

Mabel was shocked at Grunkle Stan for even thinking such a thing "you can't send him back, he just needs time to readjust"

"Mabel wake up! He is never going to be the same Dipper we knew. We could give him a hundred years and he'd still be as bad as he is now"

"plus with Bill's powers at his disposal he could wipe us all out in the blink of an eye" Ford added

"we're sending him back whether you like it or not"

Mabel burst into tears and ran out of the room. As Dipper watched TV he saw Mabel leave out the front door "*sigh* they can try all they want but they ain't gonna send me back to that place" he said with a smirk and continued watching TV while also secretly observing Mabel to make sure she didn't do anything stupid…er.


	7. Chapter 7

Mabel had run straight into the woods not caring where she was going she just wanted to get away from all of her current problems. Soon she grew tired of running and eventually came to a stop, sitting down at the base of a tree she pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her face in them while she continued crying. As her tears started to dry up she perked up at the sound of footsteps that was being made by something very heavy, even with the moon being full she could hardly see a thing as she got to her feet. Closing her eyes and slowing her breathing she heard whatever it was, was approaching her from her left. Not wanting to wait and see what it was she bolted to the right, she could now hear growling as whatever it was now beginning to chase her.

Mabel ran as fast as she could through the woods trying to escape whatever was chasing her branches and bushes tore her clothes and scratched her face and legs. She kept running until she crashed into something cold, hard, and flat causing her and whatever she crashed into to fall to the ground. Mabel was then flipped onto her back and was now face to face with what she assumed was a werewolf due to the creature looking like a humanoid wolf. The Werewolf then began tearing off Mabel's clothes leaving her naked, tears were now flowing down her face in not just fright but pain as well due to the beasts claws now puncturing her shoulders as it pinned her down " **my new mate** " it growled out in a deep voice it then gave her a long lick along her neck and moving up to her cheek Mabel closed her eyes and whimpered 'I'm about to be raped by a werewolf!' she thought before all the weight came off of her at once.

Opening her eyes she saw that the whole area was lit up by a bright blue light looking at the source her face lit up as she saw Dipper now surrounded in blue flames "it's a good thing I decided to keep an eye on you when you ran off moron" he said as he floated over her and landed next to her. Black robes with odd patterns and symbols on them appeared on Mabel surprising her "enjoy" he said as he focused solely on the werewolf that was now on all fours "alright wolfy for trying to have 'sex' as they call it with my sister I'm going to have to kill you now"

the werewolf licked its lips " **you'll make a fine Hors d'oeuvre before I have the main course** " the two then charged at each other and as soon as they clashed the werewolf was sent flying and crashed into the same tree it had before, as it started to get up Dipper appeared in front of it and gave it an uppercut with a flaming fist sending it straight up and crashing through multiple branches until it was above all of the trees.

Dipper then disappeared leaving Mabel alone in the dark, he reappeared on the werewolf's back and then raised his right leg "you know you're going to be dead in the next few minutes, right?" Dipper questioned before he axe kicked the beast sending it shooting straight down and crashing into the ground making a small crater in the process Dipper then reappeared between Mabel and the werewolf who appeared to be struggling to get up "yeah I've got a show to watch so I'll just end this right now" the skin and muscle on the werewolf's head all peeled back to its neck before its entire skeleton shot out from its neck followed by its muscle and organs which was disintegrated in blue flames "well I'm pretty sure not many people here can say that they own a werewolf skeleton and werewolf skin rug" Dipper said before turning and seeing his sister had fainted "weak…whats that?" floating towards his sister he saw that she was now on top of a statue of a one eyed triangle "who the hell would make a statue of this freak" the flames surrounding his body all went straight to his right arm which he reared back, Mabel then floated up and off of Bill's petrified body before Dipper punched it. What happened next shocked Dipper…

The second Dippers fist made contact with Bills petrified body sparks flew out in all directions and the flames on his arm travelled down and engulfed the statue. Dipper tried removing his hand but it wouldn't budge, he could also feel his energy start to be sucked out of him "well no choice" he then formed a blade on his left hand and with a swing he sliced off his right hand freeing himself. He watched as Bill's body floated up with his severed hand falling off, the eye then began to glow yellow which spread out, there was then a bright flash of light which blinded Dipper for a few seconds.

When he could see he was in awe "hooboy man does it feel good to move again" Bill said as he did some stretched before looking at a now angry Dipper "pine tree, long time no see, how have you been"

"how the blignar are you still alive you were erased from old man Pines' memory!"

"wow someone's developed a potty mouth since I was last here, I see you're practicing on being a nudist, the loin cloth is very fashionable by the way"

"shove it! Now tell me how you're back"

"thanks to you giving me some of my powers back it allowed me to fully restore myself…which also begs the question how did you obtain some of my powers?"

"sorry to disappoint but I didn't take some I took them all, you shouldn't have just left them lying around in the Nightmare Realm"

"WHAT! But how?!"

"simple I was sucked into the Nightmare Realm once you were defeated and during my time there, I was able to find the powers you left there as well as absorb them"

"but I had a barrier around it that kills any…"

"yeah that barrier can kill demons but it couldn't kill humans"

"hmm interesting so you're able to control all of my powers…hey do you want to be even stronger pine tree?"

"I'm already the most powerful being in the universe…probably, why would I want to get stronger"

"if you join bodies with me you will have powers and abilities that you could only dream of" Bill explained

"hmm interesting"

"so do we have a deal or what?" Bill asked as he stuck out his now flaming hand

"it's a deal" Dipper said before his flaming hand grabbed Bill's firmly the two then began to glow brightly and in a flash of light a single figure could be seen.

Mabel woke up and saw a slightly glowing figure standing a few feet away from her "well that was weird…what the hell happened to my voice" the figure said Mabel's jaw dropped as the figure sound like Dipper and Bill were speaking in union, materialising a large full body mirror that had a large bright light on it, the figures eyes widened as he saw his reflection his eyes widened, the figure looked like Dipper only it had some physical features that reminded Mabel of Bill, his eyes were now yellow and slitted, the skin on his head and torso had a faint yellow glow to it, his arms and legs were now jet black, and his hair was now blonde and spiky, his birthmark had changed to look like an eye, and floating right behind him was a glowing cipher wheel with multiple different symbols on it was now floating behind him "well this is odd" he said while examining his body "wasn't expecting this by a longshot, well at least I'm now at full power" he said before Mabel began hitting him but he wasn't even flinching

"get out of my brother's body you fucking triangle!" she yelled as she repeatedly hit him

Bipper raised his left hand and smirked "goodbye" and he fired a blast of energy that disintegrated Mabel as well as a large section of the forest "well looks like it's time to restart Weirdmageddon" and he swung his arms a glowing multi-coloured X appeared in the sky which lit up the entire town and he disappeared in a ball of fire.

* * *

Two days had passed and Bipper had basically turned the whole town upside down, he had obliterated McGucket's mansion and had hunted down and killed all of the zodiac members except for Stan, Ford, Soos and Pacifica. Now that Dipper had fused with Bill he was unable to re-enter the shack and kill the 4 remaining zodiac members. Bipper was now pissed off when he found out that Dipper had killed and devoured all of his friends souls but he pushed that little issue to the side "well now that this town is back to the way it was, time to get the one person who can get me out of this dump…though it'll be hard to lure him out, I need something that'll force him to leave that rickety tool shed, but what…" he thought for a few moments before he snapped his fingers "I've got it" he then snapped his fingers again and Mabel reappeared, now looking confused

"wait wasn't I just in the forest?" looks down and sees that she's wearing the same clothes she wore before that werewolf tore them off "and wasn't I wearing a robe or something"

"news flash shooting star, you've been dead for the last 2 days" Mabel looked up and saw a giant Bipper sitting on an equally large throne made of human bones "w-what?"

"yeah I need to get sixer here so what better way to get him out of that shack than use his great niece" Mabel was furious at Bipper she went to charge at him only to be choked as a glowing chain appeared around her neck "yeah you see you're gonna have to not do that, otherwise…" Mabel was then given a massive shock "there will be deadly consequences" he finished as Mabel fell to her knees "now to make you appear more convincing" Mabel's clothes then disintegrated off her body leaving her completely naked "lets see add some physical injuries" Mabel groaned in pain as her whole body began to ache and large bruises appeared all over her body "mess the hair up" in an instant Mabel's hair looked like it hadn't been washed or brushed in weeks "remove a few teeth" 5 of Mabel's teeth fell out of her mouth "and lets top it all off with some nice deep bleeding cuts" Mabel yelled in pain as deep cuts opened up all over her body "now that's what I call perfect" shrinking, Bipper floated over to Mabel wrapping his right arm around her shoulders, his left arm then extended out in front of them and his hand turned into an I phone "say cheese shooting star!" and there was a bright flash of light, temporarily blinding Mabel "ah perfect" Bipper said as he looked at the picture he took before his hand turned back to normal. The chain around Mabel's neck disconnected from the floor and floated into his hand "lets go, bait" and they both disappeared in a flash.

The two reappeared in front of the barrier surrounding the Mystery Shack "alright sixer if you don't come out and tell me how to get out of this stupid hick town I'll keep making shooting star suffer!" he called out loudly the front door opened and out came the Mystery Shack crew who all got looks of horror on their faces as they saw the state Mabel was in

"you monster!" Grunkle Stan shouted he went to run at Bipper only to be grabbed in a master lock by Soos

"sorry Mr Pines but that guy will kill you"

"question mark is right fez (looks at Ford) now sixer like I said if you don't want the girl to suffer anymore tell me how to get out of this town"

"don't do it Grunkle Ford!" Mabel shouted

"fine I'll tell you just please let her go"

"step past the barrier first sixer or else" Ford sighed and stepped forward. As soon as he passed through the barrier chains shot out from the ground and wrapped around his body "see how easy that was now that I have what I want I think I'll kill her again, just for the hell of it"

"no don't I'll let you into my mind just please don't hurt her anymore"

"…fine" the chain around Mabel's neck disappeared and she ran inside the barrier "it's a deal!" Bipper said as he stuck out his now flaming hand one of Fords arms was freed and he reached up to grab Bipper's hand when Bipper retracted it and both arms wrapped around himself as he groaned while he began to glow white "what's…happening…to me? I will not let you control my body anymoooore!" the last part Dipper's voice was more prominent and in a bright flash of light two figures flew to the sides and tumbled along the ground. Everyone was now in awe as Dipper was now on one side and Bipper was on the other "you idiot look what you've done now our powers are exactly equal!"

Dipper closed his eyes and smirked before opening them "not exactly yellow belly, while it's true that our powers are equal, physically I have the bulk of the strength with the combined strength of over a quintillion souls my strength vastly exceeds yours, your current physical strength is about the same as all of them combined" Dipper said gesturing to the others who were now inside the shield.

"However I will make you a deal give me ALL of your powers and I'll let you live"

"you really think I'd do that, I'm now more powerful than I've ever been in my entire existence you really think I'd give my powers up just because you're stronger than me?"

"yes"

"no dice pine tree, you may be stronger but I know how to use my powers better than you ever could"

"so be it (looks at the others) you'll be a lot safer if you stay within the shield…and Mabel please put some clothes on, its disturbing to see my now developed sister naked" he then turned his attention back to Bipper "okay yellow belly, seeing as how you refuse to take my offer, I'm going to make you pay in blood for what you did to my sister as well as the towns people"

"then let's dance pine tree" and the two lunged at each other Dipper flipped over and kicked Bipper right in the face sending him flying back and skidding along the ground which was followed by Dipper firing a beam of energy from his hand striking Bipper and making a large explosion.

Meanwhile

Everyone was shocked at what Dipper had just said "is the Dipper I know back?!" Mabel questioned as she began rapidly filling with joy

"possibly but we need to get you fixed up first" Ford said as he draped his trench coat over her and guided her inside with the other's following. After giving her a few sweeps with his medi-gun Mabel went up stars to change

"so what should we do about the clashing Titan's outside?" Stan asked as another explosion shook the shack

"well with any luck they'll ether take each other out or Dipper will win"

"I'm not sure if it's just me but did Dipper seem more righteous than he's been the past few weeks?" Pacifica asked

"yes I noticed that too, maybe when he split he left most of his "evil" in Bill's body"

"well let's hope so dude, otherwise we'll have to send him back" Soos said

"you think he's really going to kill that weird looking version of himself?" Melody asked

"if he doesn't I will" Stan said

*smash* Dipper was now on the floor of the kitchen covered in glass "sorry Grunkle Stan, I'll fix it once I take this bastard out" and with that he flew back out through the window he crashed through and continued fighting.

Once Mabel had gotten dressed she joined the others who were back outside watching the fight "Bipper said he killed me, how long have I been missing?" she asked

"2 days" Stan replied

"and during that time he's killed all of the Zodiac members as well as nearly everyone in town" Ford added

Mabel gulped "so that's where he got all of the bones from"

"what bones?" Pacifica asked

"when he brought me back to life I saw that he was sitting on a throne made of bones"

"Mabel sweetie do you remember what happened before he killed you?" Stan asked

"I missed some of it but after I left the shack I went deep into the woods and cried for a while, when I stopped I was chased and almost raped by a werewolf but then Dipper came and knocked him off of me, they fought then I remember waking up to see Bipper I tried hitting him then the next thing I know I'm in his castle" Mabel explained Stan was about to reply when a red glow caught everyone's attention looking up they saw a badly beaten up Bipper with a massive red glowing ball

"alright pine tree, lets see how you handle this!" and he threw the ball down

"oh crap" Dipper said as he was caught by the ball and forced into the ground by it

"holy shit we're dead!" Stan exclaimed as the watched the ball sink half way into the ground before it stopped. Everyone watched as the energy ball stayed half way in the ground before the ball shot straight back up

"WHAT!" Bipper exclaimed as he was caught by his own attack and pinned up against the barrier. Dipper smirked and snapped his fingers causing the attack to detonate, thankfully a barrier appeared around the mystery shack protecting it from the aftershock Dipper looked down at the bottom of the crater and saw that he was now standing on a massive piece of metal

"oh yeah the UFO under the town thank god this baby was here to give me some more leverage" he said before he started floating up out of the massive crater, once he was out he saw Bipper sprawled out on his back smoking floating over Dipper landed next to him "well this should make things easier" Dipper then put his hand on Bipper's chest and the two became engulfed in blue flames. When Dipper finally removed his hand the glowing around Bipper was gone and all of his wounds were healed, Dipper on the other hand now had the same glowing ring floating behind him that he had when he and Bill were fused together, but he quickly used his powers to make it disappear.

Slinging his doppelganger over his shoulder, the barrier around the shack dropped and Dipper float over to the others only to bump into the weirdness barrier "huh? I could go through this before"

"Dipper what did you just do?" Ford asked

"I fully absorbed all of the powers this guy had so he's basically just an odd coloured human now"

"I'm guessing now that you have Bill's full powers that prevents you from getting through this weirdness barrier" Ford theorised

"can you take down the barrier?"

"sure, easily" reaching down he broke the ring of unicorn hair around the shack making the barrier dissipate allowing Dipper to enter

Dipper snapped his fingers and everything in Gravity Falls fixed itself, all the townsfolk were revived, and the Fearamid disintegrated this left the others in awe "look guys I'm truly TRULY sorry for all of the horrible things I've done since Mabel and Grunkle Ford brought me back here, I know a simple apology can't make up for what I've done so if there's anything you want just name it" he said before he was embraced in a bone crushing hug by Mabel causing him to drop Bipper.

Mabel cried and cried as she held Dipper tightly, he would have returned it only she had his arms pinned, sure he could easily break free but he decided to just continue embracing him like this. making a copy of himself, the copy picked up Bipper and walked over to Ford "so what should I do with yellow belly here? Destroy him or simply toss him in prison"

"I say destroy him" Stan said quickly

"hmm you know I think prison would be a better option, spending the rest of his life or possibly eternity behind bars seems like a fitting punishment" Ford said with a smirk.


	8. Chapter 8

A now raging mad Bipper was being carted around town while the townsfolk were allowed to throw ANYTHING they wanted at him. He was being contained within a special cage where things could go into the cage but couldn't get out. Dipper had also made it so Bipper couldn't be rendered unconscious if hit by something large which was convenient especially when Manly Dan tore up and hurled a fire hydrant at him which struck Bipper in the head. When they finally arrived at the prison they were greeted by the Pines family "I take it you want to get a final shot in?" officer Blubs asked

"dibs on the crotch" Dipper said

"awe" Stan and Mabel groaned in union

"go on take you best and final shot" officer Blubs encouraged, Stan holding a mini anvil hurled it and it struck Bipper straight in the centre of the face, crushing his nose, Ford threw a baseball sized steel ball which struck Bipper in his right eye

Mabel walked up to him holding a solid steel baseball bat "this is for what you did to me and Mason" she then swung the bat and smashed all of his front teeth in

finally it was Dipper's turn his right arm went silver and it extended back over 100 meters behind him "this'll be one punch you'll never forget" he then rapidly retracted his arm and punched Bipper so hard in the crotch that it both made a slight after shock and made all of the men get uncomfortable looks on their faces "you can take him now" Dipper said and the two officers now dragged Bipper inside due to the fact he had now lost all feeling in his legs. The Pines family all smiled as the doors closed "well that was fun, who's up for Chinese?" Dipper said making the other's laugh.

Later that day things were going about as if the Bipper incident never happened, Mabel was practically glued to Dipper and refused to so much as let him out of her sight, the two of them were currently in the lounge room watching TV Mabel shifted her vision from the show they were watching and saw that Dipper seemed troubled "what's wrong bro bro?" he gave a sigh

"Mabel…I'm sorry but I used my powers to see how you've been since my apparent death and from what I've seen your life's been a train wreck"

Mabel hung her head "yeah, the last 5 years haven't really been sunshine and rainbows since you died"

Dipper then stood up "Mabel I'm not too sure how time travel works but I've made up my mind, I'm going back in time to make sure you have a better life, besides I don't really belong here now, everyone's 5 years older than me and it'll take a long time for me to adjust to that, so I think it would be best if I went back to just after Bill was defeated and continue on from there"

Mabel smiled "yeah I think that would be best, and even if it doesn't change anything here I'll know that my brother is out there happily enjoying his life" the two then gave eachother a quick hug before letting go, Dipper gave Mabel a solute before he disappeared. A large smile crossed Mabel's face before the air became wavy for a few seconds. When it stopped she still had a smile on her face "and what are you so happy about?" turning she saw Dipper, who was now an inch taller than her, standing in the doorway "I don't know ether, I just feel real happy for some reason" she said showing her brace-free teeth.

5 years in the past

Dipper now found himself in a barren wasteland "am I at the right time?" looking up he saw Bill's Fearamid floating above "yeah I might have over shot my mark a bit" feeling the ground shake he turned around and smirked as he saw Shacktron approaching "ooo this is gonna be sweet" materialising a chair and a bucket of popcorn he watched the fight between Shacktron and the henchmaniacs. He watched as all of Bill's friends got their asses handed to them by something that a semi-crazy old man came up with "hmm should I intervene or should I just let the event's play out as they normally should…eh I'll just watch how everything played out after I died" making himself transparent he flew up to the Fearamid and entered through the broken door.

Silently he watched as the event's played out as they did all thoughts years ago, after watching his past self and Mabel run off with Bill following him he saw his two Grunkles talking, though he had to turn away as they began to strip that's when he saw the ones that were turned into tapestries 'well I suppose a little tampering wouldn't hurt' he thought to himself and in an instant they turned back to normal and slowly floated down, landing gently on their feet. By the time they were fully aware of where they were, Bill entered holding his past self and Mabel tightly in his fist "alright Ford times up, I've got the kids" he said before he grabbed his past self out of his right hand and held him tightly "let me into your mind or I'll kill them both…you know I think I'll prove that I'm not bluffing on the killing part, so long Pine Tree" and he tightened his fist, Dipper watched as his past self screamed in agony as his entire lower half was crushed "no stop!" Ford shouted, but it was too late, blood burst out of Dipper's mouth, nose and eye sockets.

The two Pines brother's gapped in horror most of the zodiac members fainted at watching his past selves gruesome death, while Mable went into shock while also turning ghostly white, Bill then dropped Dipper's past selves corpse where it landed with a dull thud, Bill then raised his foot and stomped on it making it as flat as a piece of paper, laughing a bit his eye shifted to Mabel "you look pale, let me put some colour into you" and he wiped his blood covered hand all over Mable's face. Dipper was now raging mad at what Bill had just done to his sister but thankfully he managed to keep his rage in check "okay now if you don't want Shooting Star to end up like Pine Tree let me into your mind now"

"no stop! I surrender!"

"smart choice" and he dropped the shocked Mable who stopped a centimetre from the ground as Dipper used his powers to stop her

"I'll let you into my mind, as long as you let her and my brother go!" Ford shouted struggling to maintain his emotions, Bill laughed and he dropped the cage holding the two Pines twins

"it's a deal!" Bill said as he stuck out his flaming hand which Ford grabbed, Bill's physical form then turned to stone and his mental form went into Fords mind which Dipper knew was actually Stan. Using his powers he peered into Stan's mind to see what was happening…

Stan's mind

Bill laughed as he now found himself in a white void with only a single wooden door "Oh, I'm here. I'm finally here. Look at this place: a perfect, calm, orderly void. Gotta hand it to ya, Ford. You really know how to clear your m-" he opened the door to see Stan on his chair in the Mystery Shack's living room with a paddleball, he then looked at Bill and made a clicking sound and pointed a finger-gun at him "WHAT?!"

"Heh heh! Do a pretty good impression of my brother, don't I? Switch clothes and no one can tell us apart. Welcome to my mind. Surprised you didn't recognize it"

"What?! The deal's off!" he then turned around only for the door to shut and the room started to burn with blue fire "what the...No, no, no, no!"

"oh yeah. You're going down, Bill. You're gettin' erased. Memory gun. Pretty clever, huh?" Stan said in a mocking tone

"y-you idiot! Don't you realize you're destroying your own mind, too?!"

"Eh. It's not like I was using this space for much, anyway" his face then turned hard

"Let me outta here! Let me OUT! Why isn't this working?!"

"hey, look at me. Turn around and look at me, you one-eyed demon! You're a real wise-guy, but you made two very fatal mistakes: 1. you messed with my family and 2. you killed my only great nephew in the most gruesome way possible"

"Look I'll bring him back to life good as new, just stop this, please!"

"as tempting an offer as that is if Dipper has to remain dead to save the entire universe then that's the way it has to be, but before you're fully erased-" he then grabbed Bill's hand and slammed him to the ground multiple times with him glitching up with every hit. With one final throw Bill crashed into a wall and broke into pieces "bastard" he then looked at a picture of him, Mable, Waddles and Dipper, picking it up he rubbed his thumb over Dipper's image "sorry kid, we'll all miss you" he said before he was fully engulfed by the flames.

Back to reality

Dipper stopped peering into Stan's mind and saw that Ford had stopped zapping his brother with the memory gun, he dropped it and fell to his knees as he looked at his unmoving brother, now that Bill was gone everything had begun to get sucked back up towards the multi-coloured X in the sky, the towns folk watched as everything that had come out from the huge X was sucked back up into it. Dipper was shocked to find out that he too was being sucked up "oh no I ain't spending another 300,000 years in there" Dipper then formed an energy ball as soon as he was sure that everything was back in the Nightmare Realm he hurled the energy ball up at the X as soon as it went in there was a flash of light and everything that had been effected by Bill and his weirdness was turned back to normal. "phew for a second there I thought that wouldn't work" Dipper said looking around he spotted Ford Mabel and Stan, making himself opaque again he walked towards the group, but stopped just before he became visible to them 'on second thought maybe I should wait a bit' he thought before closing his eyes "there" and he disappeared.

Dipper reappeared in front of the Mystery Shack, looking up he saw that it was now night time 7:37 to be more precise. Walking forward he bumped into the barrier around the mystery shack "damn shield, okay the only way to get into the shack is to break the unicorn hair line" he said to himself picking up a rock he aimed at the line and threw it hard. The rock went straight through the barrier and struck the unicorn hair line with such force that it broke, allowing him to gain access to the shack. Thanks to Mabel, Stan had now remembered who she, Soos, Ford, and Waddles were, Ford was now about to do the hardest thing he had ever had to do, inform his nephew that his son had died at the hands of a demon.

Just as he was about to pick up the phone there was a knock at the door, giving a sigh of relief he made his way to the front door when he opened it however he almost had a heart attack as he saw who was standing in front of him "Dipper! Wha! Buh! How?!"

"and a hearty booga booga to you to" Dipper replied while giving a cheeky grin

"but how?! I saw Bill kill you!"

"long story short my corpse was sucked into the Nightmare Realm where I was then revived and I was able to make my way back to this dimension with some help" Dipper explained which technically was correct, he was then picked up and embraced tightly

"oh thank god, thank god" he then guided Dipper inside "Mabel, Stanley come here quick!" he called out Mabel and Stan arrived in seconds Mabel went slack jawed and bug eyed as she saw Dipper

'now there's the sister I remember' Dipper thought as he smiled

"DIPPER!" Mabel screamed and she tackled him to the ground

"hey Ford am a missing something? who's the kid?"

"that Stanley would be your great nephew, Dipper"

"Dipper? What kind of ridiculous name is that?"

"it's a nickname, my real names Mason" Dipper said

"Mabel and Mason? Eh makes sense"

Ford then got a concerned look on his face "Dipper you said you were in the Nightmare Realm correct?"

"yes, why?"

"are you okay? I've been there before and the only way I can describe it is hell"

"yeah I was almost driven nuts in there but I managed to maintain my sanity…okay Mabel I think that's enough" Dipper said and Mabel got off of him allowing him to stand up.

"So I take it you were able to beat Bill?" Dipper asked

"yes we tricked him into going into Stanley's mind where we used a memory gun to erase him *sigh* unfortunately we had to completely erase Stan's mind, Mabel and I have been able to help him remember some things but the rest is a blur to him"

"mind if I try something?"

"sure"

Dipper then motioned for Grunkle Stan to come down to his height, once they were eye to eye he headbutted Stan making his Grunkle fall back "gah! Jeez what the heck did you just do Dipper?"

"I just restored all of your memories, little trick I learned in the Nightmare Realm"

"hey you're right, I remember everything…even more than I did before"

"you're welcome old man" and he gave Stan a light punch in the arm "you must have gotten one hell of a work out in the Nightmare Realm, look at these muscles, you're no longer a scrawny, sweaty, noodle armed kid anymore"

"yeah I had to run and fight constantly"

"though I gotta ask, why are you naked?"

"my original clothes became too tattered so I opted to wear a loin cloth instead, really comfortable by the way" Dipper said

"it's a good thing you got here when you did, I was about to call your parents to tell them that you had died"

"yeah I've always had great timing"

* * *

Dipper was now lying on the ground outside looking up at the stars, his family had found it a little weird that he insisted on sleeping outside rather than in his bed, he was now planning on how he was going to tell everyone that he was actually from the future, he had all of Bill's powers, and the fact that he couldn't leave town due to the barrier "I guess I'll tell Grunkle Ford first then tell Mabel, I just hope he can get me out of here if not looks like I'll have to start a new life here well…I guess that won't be so bad I don't have any friends back home and I've got family here and I can continue from where Grunkle Ford left off in the journals…speaking of which" he snapped his fingers and in a puff of smoke each the journals reappeared in the same condition they were in before Bill burnt them "lets see I'll give number one a read"

"how did you do that?!"

Dipper's eyes widened and his head slowly creaked around until he was looking at Grunkle Ford "*sigh* I was hoping to tell you tomorrow but seeing as how you just witnessed my powers I might as well tell you the truth" and in another puff of smoke both he and Ford were sitting in large comfy chairs before Dipper began telling him the truth about who he really was.

By the time he finished Ford had a thoughtful look on his face "I must say it does intrigue me that you possess ALL of Bill's powers and yet you haven't died due to the immense amount of power"

"eh, don't look a gift horse in the mouth, the important thing is I'm here now"

"that is true"

"but now I'm stuck with another dilemma"

"what's that?"

"leaving the boarders of this town, due to having Bill's powers they prevented me from being able to leave, and when I obtained ALL of Bill's powers I was unable to enter the shack again"

"then how did you get through this barrier?" Dipper materialised a flashlight and shone the beam of light at the rock embedded in the wood "so that's how you got in"

"yeah, and before you try, your equation on how to get me through the barrier around the town doesn't work, your future self tried and it failed" Ford then got up and put a hand on Dipper's shoulder

"Dipper I promise you I will find a way to get you out of here"

"thank you Grunkle Ford but I think there's something more important that you need to do"

"what's that?"

"catch up with your brother, do you really want to lose Stan? Look I've been through a loooooooot of crap in my life and if theres one thing I've learned it's that shit happens. Sure he cost you your dream school but so what. If he hadn't have done that would you have ever have come here? And if he hadn't have pushed you into the portal would you know ANYTHING about the different dimensions and realities out there?"

Ford was in awe at Dipper's little speech and knew that he was right, if Stanley hadn't have broken his perpetual motion machine he probably would have never come to Gravity Falls, Ford smiled "you are wise beyond your years Dipper"

"so beings over 350,000 years old ain't wise?"

Ford laughed "you know what I mean" he then ruffled Dipper's hair "night jungle boy"

"night Grunkle Ford" Dipper replied before Ford went back inside and he lay back down on the ground "I just hope it'll be that easy to tell Mabel tomorrow" he said to himself shortly before sleep overcame him.

* * *

"WHAT!" Mabel screamed making birds fly out of the trees

"I know, I know, trust me I hate the fact that I can't leave the town ether" Dipper said having just told her the truth, he was thankful she didn't consider him a fake or anything and she thought him having powers was cool, but when he told her that he couldn't physically leave Gravity Falls she had flipped.

"Are you 100% sure you can't leave" Mabel asked sadly, Dipper opened up the window and leapt onto the windowsill, he then turned around and offered her his hand which she grabbed before they both flew up into the sky.

When they stopped Dipper let go of his sisters hand and she floated in place "now stick one of your arms up in the air" she did as she was told, Dipper then did the same only when it got just past his head it stopped and Mabel saw a ripple in the air "see" he then punched it but still just got the same effect "I can't physically leave this place"

"so Grunkle Ford can't get you out of here"

"no unfortunately, he did his equation to drop the barrier but unfortunately it didn't work. He said that he'd do everything he could to get me free of this town, but I told him it wasn't a huge emergency"

"why?"

"this might sound horrible but I think Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford reconnecting is slightly more important than me getting out of here"

"reconnecting?"

"let's just say I know about a few things that happen in the future" and he gave her a wink.

Mabel smiled at Dipper's selflessness, though she was still sad "that's not horrible Dipper it's actually a very kind thing to do"

"yeah I know, Mabel can you promise me something?"

"what is it?"

"be the same kind of girl you are, don't do anything bad, and never forget that I'm still alive and I always will be"

"w-why did you say that, is something else wrong?"

"I used my powers on your future self to see how you've been since my apparent death and from what I've seen your life's been a train wreck, you did poorly in school and had been held back twice, you were dark and cynical at times and you were even in a mental institution for a few months after you snapped in school, you kinda became the second black sheep of the family and our parents were happy when you spend your summer's here so that you're out of their hair" Mabel thought that over before her eyes widened

"that's why you really came back in time didn't you? To make sure I'd have a better life"

"well that was a main reason" he said before she embraced him in a hug before letting him go and giving him a questioning look "wait if the barrier around town stops you from leaving then how are you able to enter the shack?"

"I broke the barrier around the shack yesterday, and future Grunkle Ford theorised that because I didn't have all of Bill's powers at the time and that the barrier around the shack was manmade I was able to pass through it normally"

"makes sense, well on the bright side at least you have family and friends here"

"yeah that's true (raises his fist) Mystery Twins forever?"

"Mystery Twins forever" and they fist bumped, looking down they saw how badly damaged the Mystery Shack was

"wow Bill really did a number on the place"

"yeah…well at least it's still standing" Mabel said before a section of the roof fell in "looks like Soos going to be hauling in some over time"

"allow me" Dipper said she watched in awe as the shack rapidly repaired itself until it looked as good as new "and let's put her back where she originally belonged" and the Mystery Shack vanished

"okay now you're just showing off" Mabel said with her hands on her hips making Dipper laugh.

Over the past week it had been a bit difficult for Dipper's friends and family (except for Mabel) to accept him as he currently was but after a few good deeds here and there he fully gained their trust and now it was like nothing had changed though they did still find it weird that he now had no sense of shame and every night he slept outside with only a pile of leaves as a pillow. Today however the whole town had come to the Mystery Shack to both celebrate Mabel and Dippers 13th birthday as well as say their goodbyes to Mabel.

Dipper and Mabel were standing in front of a large cake with a 1 and 3 shaped candles on it "…too you"

"I can't believe you all got together just to throw a party for us" Mabel said

"after all the Pines family has done for the town, it's the least we could do. You've helped everyone here" Mayor Tyler said

"thanks to y'all savin' us, I'm gonna learn to open my heart to kindness. No more evil-doin'. From now on, I'm gonna try to be Li'l Gideon, regular ol' kid" Gideon said

"dude! Make a wish, dawg"

"you know, on my first day here, if you had asked me what I wanted, I would have said, "adventure, mystery, true friends." But looking here at all of you I realize that every wish came true. (Chuckles) I have everything I wanted…though I would also wish that I hadn't spent several thousand years in hell but beggars can't be choosers"

"right now if I had only one wish it would be for Dipper to start wearing clothes again, but since that's probably impossible at this point, my only wish is for everyone to sign my scrapbook. I'll never forget you guys. Wait. (Sets the memory gun on the floor and smashes it) Now I'll never forget you guys" she and Dipper blew out the candles.

Wendy came up and hugged them both "I now officially declare you technically teenagers. Welcome to angst and acne forever" she said with her friends chanting

"one of us! One of us!"

Blubbs and Durland cheered and fired a cannon "so how do you feel?" Soos asked

"same-y, but different-y" Mabel replied

"hey at least you're not over 350,000 years old" Dipper whispered making Mabel giggle

"forget teenager you should be labelled as an ultra-senior citizen" Mabel replied

"what's that young lady? speak up" Dipper said in a wheezy voice making them both laugh

"hey, you two. When are you gonna open your presents already? I broke a nail wrapping them" Pacifica called out making the twins laugh and grab a present each.

After Soos had been declared the new owner of the Mystery Shack and the party had finished Mabel and Dipper were up in their room with Mabel packing up her things "kinda wishing you hadn't knitted all those sweaters?"

"nope, I have no regrets" Mabel said as she greatly struggled to close up her suitcase"

"let me help" he put his pinky finger on it and closed it shut while Mabel locked it into place "word of warning, face away when you reopen it" Dipper advised making Mabel giggle a bit before she sighed

"I'm really going to miss you"

"I'm gonna miss you too, but you can always come and visit me on holidays if Grunkle Ford can't get me out of here"

"yeah that's true, I'll still miss you though"

"yeah same here"

Everyone had now gathered at the bus stop to say goodbye to Mabel "do you really have to go? There's still so much we haven't done together"

"summer's over, Candy. It's time for us to grow up"

"aah! I hate my dumb heart for making me feel things. (Punches herself) Cut. It. Out. Heart!"

"hey, can you punch my heart, too?" Soos asked

"no, mine! Punch my feelings away" Candy begged

Mabel then hugged Candy and Grenda "Candy and Grenda, thank you for being my people. You'll always be my best friends. Try and make sure Dipper doesn't get into too much trouble while I'm gone. Grunkle Stan, thanks for wearing my goodbye sweater"

"ah, it's cold out. I had to"

"what? But it's like eighty-something degrees out today"

"can it, Soos!"

"Mabel" Mabel turned to her brother "heres a little something he put his hand on her left wrist and a silver bracelet appeared on it that had half a circle dangling from it, looking at it she saw that it had the word 'Mystery' on it and the number 4, an identical bracelet appeared on his right wrist with a half circle on it as well putting the two halves together it read 'Mystery Twins 4 Evr' Mabel smiled "Mystery Twins?"

"Mystery Twins" and they fist bumped, the bus then pulled up and the doors opened

"last bus leaving Gravity Falls. All aboard"

"guess I've said goodbye to everyone except...Waddles. I...I don't know how to explain this but... (sighs) Mom and Dad won't let me bring a pig home to California so... you have to stay here!" Waddles began pulling on Mabel's skirt while Mabel tried to push Waddles off of her "come on. Come on. I have to go. I'm sure Dipper will take good care of you, I'm...I'm sorry, Waddles"

"Agh! You know what? Forget it! I lived with this pig all summer, now your parents are gonna have to. (Puts Waddles on the bus) Hey, bus guy! This pig is comin' with the kid"

"now, hold on a second. Bringing animals aboard a moving vehicle is strictly prohibited by…" Stan pulled out his brass knuckles, Ford showed his gun, and Dipper floated behind engulfed in blue fire "wah...w-w-welcome aboard. You can sit in the front row, pig"

"Mabel, you're a hyperactive knucklehead nuisance and I'm glad to be rid of ya" Mabel hugged him "I'll miss you too, Grunkle Stan" she gave them all a smile and wave before she got on the bus and it drove away.

Once the bus was out of sight Dipper gave a sad sigh and began heading back to the Mystery Shack with everyone else but was stopped as Ford put a hand on his shoulder and turned him around "Dipper I promise you I'll find a way to get you through the barrier"

"it's fine Grunkle Ford, really, besides there's something more important you have to do" Dipper replied while gesturing to Grunkle Stan "good thing we lied about me becoming your apprentice to my Mum and Dad, who knows what will happen if we told them the truth"

"yes I don't think it would have been pretty, we'll also have to enroll you into a school, we can't have you just staying in the shack all day"

"awesome! I hope we become class mates!" Grenda said as she pulled Dipper into an enthusiastic headlock

"hehe it'll be like Mabel never left" Dipper said in a slightly strained voice and the group laughed.

Meanwhile

5 years in the future, Bipper, who had healed up thanks to mild regeneration being the only power Dipper had given to him, was sitting in his cell before the air went wavy for a moment making him perk up "someone just altered this time line"

"hey kid" he looked up and saw officer Blubs "what the heck are you doing in here"

"some jerks locked me in here as a prank"

"well we can't have that" he then opened the cell and let him out

"thank you sir" Bipper said and he began following Blubs until they were outside

"you have a good day now son and try and stay away from those jerks"

"oh I will (turns around) you tub of lard" and he left with his face darkening "you are going to pay with your blood pine tree" he muttered before heading into the forest to search for the one thing that could help him "izvb vml mrsgrd mifgvi oozsh r ilu ,izvu wmz vifgilg ilu hveovhiflb Vizkvik" he said in his native tongue before disappearing into the forest.

* * *

 **Authors note:** and i'm done, personally i'm not happy with how this fic turned out, it was too rushed in my opinion and i didn't know how to stretch it out, i'd like to thank everyone who read this all the way through, also be on the look out for the sequel to this. trust me its about a thousand times better than this piece of rubbish also whoever can figure out what Bill/Bipper said at the end will get a mention in my next story


End file.
